The Rikudo Sennin's successor
by Ten Tailed Dragon
Summary: What if Naruto were to leave with Sasuke on the night Sasuke left. Only to go their separate ways soon after they leave. Godlike, Smart, semi-dark Naruto. Slightly nicer Kyuubi. Dojutsu Naruto.
1. Leaving Together, Important Discovery

"I will be back" human speaking.

_'but only to have revenge.' _human thinking.

**"You finally left that horrible village" **demon speaking.

_**'Hahahahahahahahaha' **_demon thinking.

**"Rasengan"** jutsu or location

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Leaving Together, Important Discovery**

**Uchiha Compound/Midnight**

We find Sasuke Uchiha packing as much as he can into his pack. He was getting ready to leave the village to join Orochimaru and gain power to kill Itachi. _'Finally now I can gain true power. This village will only hold me back in gaining power. I will get revenge on you Itachi I swear it.' _thought Sasuke. After he finished packing he went on his way to the village gates.

* * *

**Naruto's Apartment 1 hour before Midnight**

Naruto was in his apartment in deep thought. He was thinking about how the village treats him. _'When Oji-san was killed by Orochimaru I lost a very important person to me. The village started to hate me and hurt me more since he died as Oji-san was my only protection from the villagers. Bringing Tsunade back didn't make things better at all. Then there's me being Hokage. The village won't accept me as their Hokage no matter what. When I was a little kid, on every single birthday that I had, I was beaten to near death. I...' _he thought before he heard another voice.

**"You should leave the village while you still can. It would make things better for you." **said the Kyuubi through their mental connection. Naruto then sighed as he went into his mind to speak to the fox. He found himself in a hallway with pipes everywhere on the walls. _'Shut up fox. I need to think about it. I also need more reasons to leave.' _thought back Naruto slightly angry.

The Kyuubi then smirked at that. **"How about the fact that the Third Hokage kept the secret about who your parents are. I'm sure that that perverted sannin and the Fifth Hokage knows aswell." **cleverly said the fox.

Naruto started to get more angrier when he realized that what the fox was saying was true. _'You may be right fox. But that is still not enough.' _thought Naruto. **"Then pray tell what is holding you back."** spoke the cunning fox.

_'Sakura-chan. I can't leave the one I love. She...' _Naruto thought but was stopped by the fox's laughing. _'Whats so funny you stupid fox!' _thought Naruto angrily. The Kyuubi stopped laughing and banged his head against the cage and angrily said, **"You are the stupid one. That pink haired bitch is nothing but a steep back. All she does is hit you for whatever reason she can find. She rejects you everytime you ask her on a date. Give it up, she will never go out with you. And besides."** paused the Kyuubi as he grew a smirk. **"Her mother is one of the main people that want you dead."** Finished the fox.

Naruto thought it over a moment. He does remember seeing a pink haired woman always watching him get beaten up with a smirk on her face. She would always be their telling what other people should do to to him. Naruto grew much angrier and he made up his mind. He left his mind and reappeared in the real world. "I'll leave tonight." Naruto said and he started packing. When Naruto finished packing he then thought of something. _'Hmm, why don't I go to the Hokage's Library and find out who my parents are.'_ Naruto then set his pack on the bed and got ready to sneak in the Library.

* * *

**Hokage Tower/In the Library**

_'Huh, that was very easy to get in here.'_ Naruto thought as he appeared in the Library. Naruto then started looking on the bookshelf. It went in alphabetical order so he quickly went to the U section. He went through the files quickly but stoped at Itachi Uchiha's file. He noticed that it was sealed up with a very low level seal. He easily unsealed it and read the file.

**Itachi Uchiha**

**Family: Fugaku Uchiha(Father), Mikoto Uchiha(Mother), Sasuke Uchiha(Brother).**

**Village: Konoha Anbu (Now S-rank Missing-Ninja)**

**Clan: Uchiha**

**Abilities: Sharingan, Great Genjutsu, Fire Release jutsus.**

**Secrets: Under the orders of the Sandamie Hokage, Danzo, and the two village elders Koharu and Homaru. Itachi Uchiha must exterminate all of his clan except Sasuke Uchiha to stop a coup d'etat against the rest of Konoha. Was to then leave the village and never come back.**

After Naruto finished reading the file, he started to get angry because Sasuke was going after the wrong person to kill. Naruto calmed down, resealed the file and put it back into its place. He then continued down the row and stoped at his file. He noticed that there was a stronger seal on it than that on Itachi's. It took him a minute to open the file but it did open thanks to the Kyuubi's chakra.

He was very shocked when he read the file and he nearly went on a rampage upon discovering everything about himself.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Family: Minato Namikaze/ the Yellow Flash(Father), Kushina Uzumaki(Mother), Nagato Uzumaki(Cousin), Mito Uzumaki(Unknown), Hashirama Senju/First Hokage(Unknown), Tobirama/Second Hokage(Unknown), Tsunade Senju/Fifth Hokage(Unkown).**

**Family Alive: Nagato, Tsunade.**

**Village: Konoha Genin**

**Team: Team 7- Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha**

**Clan: Uzumaki**

**Abilities: Rasengan, Shadow Clone Jutsu, Sexy Jutsu, Academy level Jutsus, Kyuubi container.**

**Secrets: Naruto Uzumaki is the known son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki both now deceased. The only people who currently know are, Tsunade Senju, Jiraiya of the Sanin, and the Sandamie Hokage now deceased. Naruto is to never know about his parents until he is either 18 or has become a shinobi.**

Naruto couldn't believe that he was being lied to. Even Jiraiya and Tsunade knew who his parents were. But he still suprised that he was related to 4 hokages. He then realized that he had a cousin that was still alive somewhere. But he got angry at his own father for having the fox put into him in the first place making his life miseralbe. He put aside his anger for now. After calming down, he decided to keep hold of the file and he found his cousins file right next to his.

**Nagato Uzumaki**

**Known Family: Naruto Uzumaki(Cousin), Minato Namikaze(Uncle), Kushina Uzumaki(Aunt),...(AN: the rest of this list is the exact same as Naruto's.)**

**Family Alive: Naruto Uzumaki, Tsunade Senju.**

**Village: Amegakure.**

**Sensei: Jiraiya of the Sannin.**

**Clan: Uzumaki**

**Abilities: All abilities related to the very little known Rinnegan.**

Naruto decided to keep Nagato's file aswell. He put both his and Nagato's files into a storage scroll. He got ready to leave and looked at the clock. It read that he had only 30 minutes left until midnight which is when the guards change shifts. So still have plenty of time he decided to go look in the Hokage's office.

When he walked into the office he instantly saw his fathers picture hanging on the wall with all the other previous Hokage's. He walked up to the picture and took it down to get a better look. _'Why would my own dad put that fox into his own son? Why?'_ Naruto thought. He looked at the picture a bit more and went to put it back up. But before he put the picture back he noticed that there was a small safe imbedded into the wall and it was covered in the place of his father's photo.

He set the picture on the desk and pulled up a chair. He stood on the chair and looked closely at the safe. He noticed that there was a simple blood seal on it. He pulled out a kunai and made a small gash in the palm of his hand. He put his bloody hand onto the seal and it then started to glow. He pulled his hand away from the safe. The safe door popped and he opened the safe.

He reached into the safe and all that was in there was a letter. He looked at the clock and it was 11:50. He mentaly scowled and he put the letter in his pocket. He looked back the safe put the picture back into place and left the Tower. He then ran back to his home, wrote a quick letter, grabbed his pack and jumped out the window.

He jumped from building to building but stoped when he saw 2 people in the road. He instantly noticed that they were his teammates Sasuke and Sakura. _'What are they out here for?' _Naruto thought and he sent chakra to his ears and listened to what they were saying.

* * *

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

Sasuke turned around and said, "What do you want Sakura?" with an emotionless face. "I was wondering the same thing. Sasuke-kun...why do you have a pack full of stuff?" She asked when she noticed the pack. "I'm leaving this pathetic village and joining Orochimaru to gain power." Sasuke said with a small smirk. "But then you'll leave me Sasuke-kun. Don't you love me Sasuke-kun?" she said with tears started to well up in her eyes.

"No." Sasuke said carelessly. "Can I come with you then so we can be together." she said whe a slight smile. Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind her and whispered, "Your annoying." and he knocked her out with a jab in the neck. He then walked on and let her lay on the road like trash.

* * *

**Naruto**

Naruto was a little shocked to find out what Sasuke was doing. _'So he decided to leave this place to.' _he thought and he jumped down onto the road and ran to catch up to Sasuke. He walked past Sakura and didn't even look at her. He catched up to Sasuke quickly and Sasuke jumped away form Naruto when he noticed Naruto walking behind him.

"You to dobe. Are you going to try and stop me from leaving aswell." Sasuke said with a hint of annoiance. "No I was planning on leaving aswell." Naruto said as he walked closer to Sasuke. "What? Why do you want to leave?" Sasuke said with suprise. Naruto thought about it for a moment.

"Well about the same reason as you except the part about joining Orochimaru. I won't go and join him."Naruto said as he stood in front of Sasuke. "What about you becoming Hokage? What about your precious people?" Sasuke said. "Don't care about that dream and most people hear hate me anyway so why not leave." Naruto said carelessly.

Sasuke thought it over for a moment and just shrugged. "Hmm. How about we leave together and before I meet up with Orochimarus subordinates we break off and you go on your own way. Deal." Sasuke said as he held out his hand. Naruto stuck out his hand and shaked his hand. "Well right now we only have about two minutes left before the guards change shifts so we need to hurry up or we'll miss our chance." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and they ran towards the gate.

When they arrived at the gate they saw that the guards were leaving their post and they saw that other two guards were coming down the street. Luckily the guards that were leaving walked up to the other two guards and they spoke for a bit. Naruto and Sasuke saw an opening ran towards the gate quietly.

They easily made it passed the gate and they ran into the forest. When they got into the forest they both smirked and went as fast as they could through the forest.

They traveled almost a mile away from the village, Sasuke had them both stop. "This is where we break off. They are about 200 yards away from here so you have to leave or they will scense you and we will both get in trouble." Sasuke whispered. Naruto nodded and left.

* * *

**Konoha Morning/8:00**

Sakura woke up when the sunlight reached her. When she opened her eyes she jumped up and nearly yelled, "Sasuke-kun!" She looked around and she didn't see him anywhere. She then remembered what happened last night and she instantly ran towards the Hokage Tower.

When she got there she ran past Shizune ran up to the door of the Hokage's office. She banged on the door hard and loudly. "Come in!" yelled a voice from inside the room. Sakura ran into the room and looked at Tsunade. "Hokage-sama, Sasuke-kun left the village last night. I saw him leaving his home and I spoke with him to try to convince him to stay. He said no and he knocked me out and left me on the road." Sakura said leaving out the part where she wanted to leave with him.

Tsunade looked mildly shocked and she yelled out, "ANBU." Not a second later, 5 ANBU appeared out of the walls and floor. "I need you five to get Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Naruto right this instant. "Hai." they all said togeter and left.

5 minutes later Neji, Kibe, Shikamaru, and Choji ran into the room and all said, "Yes Hokage-sama." "Before I speak we need to wait for Naruto to..." she stopped when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in." Tsunade said. An ANBU walked into the room only holding a small envelope.

"What is that your holding Tiger?" Tsunade asked. "This was in Naruto's room Hokage-sama. It's addressed to you." Tiger said as he handed her the letter. "Well lets see what the brat has to say." Tsunade said as she opend the letter.

The letter read:

_Dear Hokage,_

_If you are reading this then I have left to village. I have given up my dream to be Hokage as most people in the village will won't accept me as Hokage. I also lost interest in that bitch Sakura. She is one of the main reasons why I'm leaving this village. Also I sneaked into the Hokage Library and found my file. I know who I'm related to now and you, Jiraiya, and the Sandamie have lied to me about my family. I also know everything that the village knows about Itachi is a lie. I know the truth about the Uchiha Massacre. Ha. Wait until Sasuke finds out. So to just let you know. They next time I return, Konoha will be nothing but a pile of ashes. Hahahahahaha. But don't worry those who did nothing to me won't die. They will have the option to side with me or die with the rest._

_Naruto Namikaze_

Every one in the room was getting more and more shocked as she read the letter. But It took everyone but Tsunade to realize what he called himself at the end of the letter 'Namikaze'. When it all clicked in, The 5 genin and the ANBU all simultaniously said, "WHAT?"

"Is it true Hokage-sama?" the pink haired bitch asked. Tsunade nodded slowly and the other six people in the room fainted. Tsunade stood up and yelled so loud that all of the elemental nations heard it. "NARUTO!" and she broke down crying.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto was currently running through the forest and was miles away from Konoha. He paused when he heard, "NARUTO!". Naruto smirked when heard that yell. _'Ha seems like Tsunade got my letter. I already know that Tsunade will send out atleast Jiraiya, Kakashi, and a few ANBU so I need to get to the capital of fire countryquickly and change my appearance.' _Naruto said and he jumped from tree to tree to reach the capital. It was a six hour trip to reach the capital.

When he reached the capital he went into several stores. The first was a shinobi clothing store. He walked in and the person at the desk smiled and waved. Naruto did the same and he started to look around.

He went to find a shirt first. He looked around for a bit until he found something that looked great. It was a short-sleeve-shirt that was skin-tight and mostly grey but at the bottom was black fire with a blood red outline. On the back was a word spelled out in a dark blood red color that read 'Darkness'. He also noticed that the shirt had seals on it and he decided to ask the clerk later. He grabbed a black skin-tight mesh undershirt.

He then moved over to the pants section. He found a pair of black ANBU pants that had a lightning strike going down the outer side of each leg. He then got a pair of standard black ANBU shoes. He also got a face mask to hide his whisker marks. All three had seals aswell. He walked up to the clerk and Naruto asked, "Hey could you tell me what all these seals are on all of these clothes?"

The clerk nodded and looked at the seals. "O.K. then one seal is a durability seal. It makes the clothing more durable so it can last longer that other clothing. The next seal is a fix seal. It makes the clothing be able to fix itself like for example you get a rip in it and instantly it fix it making it seem like nothing happend to it. The third and final seal is a stretch seal which causes it to grow in size as you grow but it always stays skin tight." the clerk finished and Naruto nodded.

"I'll take them then." Naruto said and the clerk said, "Good that will be 8,500 ryo please." the clerk said. Naruto pulled out a wallet that he found on the street and he threw away his frog wallet. Naruto pulled out the required money and paid the clerk. Naruto then asked, "Is there a room that I can change?" The clerk pointed to the back of the room on the left. Naruto thanked him and went to change.

Despite what other people think he actually had a great body. He had a chisled chest, a rock hard 8 pack, bulky arms and strong legs. Its just that his orange jumpsuit always hid his muscels. Naruto changed clothing and walked out of the changing room. He waved goodbye to the clerk and walked out the store.

The second store that he went was a shinobi weapon shop. He looked around and bought a set of 40 kunai and 40 shiruken. He then went to find a sword. It took him awhile but he found what he was looking for. The sword that he found was a long katana. it had a long red handle with black and red jems on it. The guard was in the shape of a three side shiruken but the blade were curved(Look at Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan). The blace was slightly curved and it was made with black metal. The sheath was the exact same as the handle ot the katana.

He called to the clerk and he came rushing over to Naruto. "Yes what can I help you with sir." the clerk said. "Can this sword conduct chakra through the blade of any element?" Naruto asked. "Yes all except the element earth. That would just make the sword more heavier. And besides the blade is made out of diamonds and was painted lightly enough to keep it hidden at night and to shine." The clerk said. "Fine I'll take the sword and everything else that I have." Naruto said and they both walked up to the clerk desk.

"O.K. then sir that will be 10,000 ryo for the sword and 500 ryo for the kunai and shiruken." the clerk said and Naruto paid the man, put the sword into its sheath, put it on his pack, put the kunai and shiruken in a pouch on his thigh, and left the store.

He went to also buy some red hair dye so that it would be harder to notice that it was him. It took him awhile but he finally found a store that didn't over price their products. He bought the hair dye and left the store. He walked down the street thinking what to do next.

He decided to go to a hotel to stay for the night. He went to the room that he was given and went straight to the shower. He dyed his hair while in the shower. After he got out he dried off put on his clothing. But instead of putting his headband onto his forehead. He put it onto

After he exited the hotel, he walked down the street to find somewhere to eat. While he was walking down the street, every woman that he passed looked at him with lust in their eyes. They all thought that he was atleast 16 or 17 but that was because of his height and muscels. All the men looked at him with envy and sent killer intent towards him. But Naurto just easily shrugged it off ignoring the glares of hatred and lust.

He went to a simple ramen shop that wasn't as good as Ichiraku's but was still good. He paid for the meal and left to go back to his hotel. But not long after he left he noticed that the were several women following him down the street. Naruto went a little faster and they did the same. Naruto then ran and they ran after him. One thought instantly ran through his mind _'So this is what Sasuke fells like. I fell sorry for him.'_

After a couple more minutes of running Naruto noticed that there we atleast 30 girls chasing after him. Naruto then used his only way of a good getaway. He used his wind shunshin to get away from them and disappeared. When he disappeared all of the girls looked on with utter disappointment.

Naruto appeared a second later in his hotel room. He laid down on his bed and tried to go to sleep. But before he did he snapped his fingers and he heard 5 screams and he made a big smirk and fell asleep

* * *

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto woke up to find himself in the all familiar sewerlike place of his mind. He sighed as he walked down the tunnels to the fox's cage. When he entered the room he saw that the Kyuubi was looking at him very intently. "What do you want fox? I'm trying to sleep here." Naruto said in an annoyed voice.

**"I came to tell you the first place we need to go to once you wake up." **the Kyuubi said which cause Naruto perked up at what the Kyuubi said. "Where do I need to go to then?" Naruto asked curiously. **"We need to go to the place where your clan origionated. Uzushiogakure." **Kyuubi said and Naruto just asked, "What do you know about Uzushiogakure?"

Kyuubi thought for a moment before speaking. **"Well I do know that it is on an island east of Konoha and is a little bit farther off than Wave country. Right now though all that is left of Uzushiogakure are just the ruins of the village. After it's destruction, all of the Uzumaki clan members that survived spread out over the entire world. Which is why you have a cousin in a different country. They were distant relatives of the Senju clan which is why you are related to the first, second, and fifth hokages. The Uzumaki clan were experts when it came to fuinjutsu. They were also known for their long life. They were able to live much longer than most other people. Some even believe they knew how to achieve immortality. Which is what caused the place to be destroyed. And that is all that I know." **Kyuubi said passivly.

Naruto blinked once then twice. He then soaked everything in and asked, "How do you know so much about Uzushiogakure?" **"Because, both of my previous host were also Uzumaki. Your mother and the First Hokage's wife. You are the third." **Kyuubi said. "Oh." Naruto said. **"It is also believed that they have all the information about the mysterious Rinnegan and how to gain it. Because trust me, that eye can destroy a village in only several minutes." **Kyuubi said with a tiny hint of fear in his voice.

A few moments later Naruto nodded and said, "Is that all that you wanted?" Naruto asked. The Kyuubi nodded and Naruto left his mindscape. After Naruto left Kyuubi thought, _**'He looks so much like him.'**_ and Kyuubi fell asleep.

* * *

**Konoha Council Chambers**

In the Hokage's Tower is a room where all the shinobi clan heads, village elders, and the richest civilians gather to discuss major problems that concern the village.

On the left side of the the large table were the shinobi clan heads. Which consist of Hiashi Hyuga the Hyuga clan head. Shikaku Nara the Nara clan head. Inoichi Yamanaka the Yamanaka clan head. Tsume Inuzuka the Inuzuka clan head. Chouza Akamichi the Akamichi clan head. Shibi Aburame the Aburame clan head. The Uchiha clan seat is current empty as there is no official clan head.

On the right side are currently 7 civilian council members which include rich merchants, rich businessmen/women, and high officials. One which include Sakuyo Haruno the mother of Sakura Haruno.

The side to the civilians right are the village's elders. They include the Hokage's advisors who are Homaru, Koharu, and the Sandamie's rival, Danzo. The side to the shinobi's right is where the Hokage sits who which they are currently waiting for.

A minute later the large door opened and Tsunade came into view. She took her seat and the room went silent. "What is that you want Hokage-sama?" asked Homaru. Everyone turned to Tsunade waiting for an answer. "Well last night two shinobi have recently left the village and are now being marked down as misssing ninja." Tsunade answered.

"Who could possibly left the left the village that would be a major concern for us?" as Koharu. Tsunade looked at each and everyone of them and said, "Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha."

Everyone instantly turned pale. The shinobi and elders for Naruto and the civilians and the elders for Sasuke. "How do you know this Hokage-sama?" asked Hiashi as he was the first to snap out of shock. "Well Sakura Haruno caught Sasuke leave and tried to convince him to stay but instead Sasuke said no and knocked Sakura out. Naruto on the other hand did something much more extreme." Tsunade said.

"How extreme?" Inoichi asked. "Well he broke into the Hokage's Library and stole three known files. His file, his cousin Nagato's file, and Itachi Uchiha's file." Tsunade answered. "What could be in those file that was so important to get worried about." asked Sakuyo. "Well for one, Naruto's file hold something that is reguarded as an S-rank secret about him and the same with Itachi's." Tsunade said.

"What are those secrets Hokage-sama?" Hiashi asked curiously. "Itachi's secret concerns the truth about the Uchiha Massacre and Naruto's secret concerns his very powerful family. Both of which I will tell you but it must never leave this room or the ANBU will have permission to kill you instantly. Got that?" Tsunade said while flaring her killing intent to make her point. They all nodded in fear.

"O.K. Itachi was given the order by the Sandamie and the elders to kill the Uchiha clan to stop the coup d'etat that they were planning. Itachi though begged the Sandamie to atleast keep his brother Sasuke safe. The Sandamie agreed. Itachi was to then to leave the village and become a missing ninja." Tsunade said pausing to let them soak it in. They were about to yell out questions but Tsunade held up her hand silencing them.

"Good. Now then, Naruto is related to one of the most powerful clans in the world. They were known for their mastery over fuinjutsu and were said to possess the power to live for longer periods of time. Naruto was the only surviving member of the Uzumaki clan in Konoha. His father is the most powerful man that ever lived in Konoha, Minato Namikaze or as you know him the Fourth Hokage. And since the Uzumaki clan are distant relatives of the Senju clan, he is related to the First Hokage, Second Hokage and me. He is also related to Nagato who is the current leader of Amegakure and is said to possess the Rinnegan." Tsunade finished and looked at all of the shocked face. Even the Elders had shocked faces.

Sakuyo was the first to speak. "There is no way that that demon is related to four of our Hokage's! He's a fucking demon! Why can't you see that Hokage-sama? That is why I have been trying to kill that demon for..." she was cut off when she was hit by a chakra enhanced punch from Tsunade. Everyone on the civilian side were about to yell in anger but stopped when Tsunade glared at them flaring her killing intent.

She went back to her seat and called out, "ANBU take Sakuyo to Ibiki to find out who else were in on trying to kill Naruto." Two ANBU appeared from the shadows and grabbed Sakuyo who started to flail around angrily. "What are you doing? I'm a council member! You can't do this!" she said loudly. "Sakuyo, you are hearby ripped of your status as a member of this council." Tsunade said with a small smirk.

Tsunade then made a pause for a moment and then said, "Now I want all of you to listen. Just because the Sandamie is dead doesn't mean that his laws are dead. They can only be dead if the current Hokage says to. Got that." Tsunade said. Everyone nodded. "And that goes double for the civilian side." she said while glaring at the civilians.

"Now me and the shinobi side only will discuss what to rank the two now missing ninja. First up Sasuke Uchiha." Tsunade said looking towards the clan heads.

"B-rank." said Tsunade.

"A-rank." said Hiashi.

"A-rank." said Inoichi.

"B-rank." said Chouza.

"B-rank." said Tsume.

"A-rank." said Shibi.

"A-rank." said Shikaku.

"Fine then Sasuke Uchiha will be place in the Bingo book as an A-rank missing ninja and will be given to order to either capture on sight or kill on sight. Any objections?" Tsunade finished with a question. They all nodded and she continued. "Now for Naruto Uzumaki."

"A-rank." said Tsunade.

"B-rank." said Hiashi.

"A-rank." said Inoichi.

"A-rank." said Chouza.

"A-rank." said Tsume.

"S-rank." said Shibi.

"S-rank." said Shikaku.

Everyone in the room looked towards Shibi and Shikaku. Shikaku was the one who spoke. "What? He was able to sneak into the Hokage's Library, is the jinchuriki for the Kyuubi, and knows two very high S-ranked secrets about the village." Shikaku stated and Shibi only nodded.

"Well then it won't matter anyway. A-rank was the majoity but he does make a point so he will be given a high A-ranked brand. He will be given the..." Tsunade was interuppeted by Danzo. "kill on sight only order." Danzo said causeing Tsunade to scowl. "Why should we give him that order?"

Danzo smirked. "Didn't you hear Shikaku? He did say that Naruto knows two S-rank secrets. So he needs to be silenced for good or he would tell the world about it. And not only that, he is a jinchuriki." Danzo said and looked on with with success.

Tsunade face paled when he said that and she looked down in defeat. "Fine he will be given the kill on sight order." Tsunade said. _'I'm sorry Naruto. I really am.' _thought Tsunade and she dismissed them all.

* * *

**So there you have it my new story. My other story 'The Ultami Eye' is currently under Hiatus.**

**Anyway. Who could Kyuubi be talking about Naruto looking like someone? How will Naruto go through with his warning of destroying Konoha? What will Naruto find in Uzushiogakure? So many question so little time. Well find out next time on 'The Rikudo Sennin's successor'.**

**Naruto will become more dark as time goes on. So right now he is already conning stores out of their good. But will only be dark towards most people in Fire country.**

**Harem will be told in next chapter.**

**That is all.**


	2. So Many Suprises, Training Begins

"I will be back" human speaking.

_'but only to have revenge.' _human thinking.

**"You finally left that horrible village" **demon speaking.

_**'Hahahahahahahahaha' **_demon thinking.

**"Rasengan"** jutsu.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 2: So Many Suprises, Training Begins**

* * *

**Fire Country Capital**

Naruto woke up in his bed when the sun started to shine through his hotel room's window. Naruto slowly sat up and yawned. He got up out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He went over to the sink, turned the water on and rubbed his face in water. He then grabbed a towel and dried his face off. He then looked at himself in the mirror and for a moment he didn't notice anything wrong that was until he looked at his eyes.

What he saw in the mirror shocked him to the core. His eyes were red with a black ripple like pattern in each eye. "What the hell happend to my eyes!" Naruto said with complete and utter shock. _'Kyuubi what the hell did you do to my eyes!' _Naruto yelled through his mental connection to the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi woke up lazily and grunted in anger. **"What did you say?" **Kyuubi asked.

Naruto repeated, _'I said what the hell did you do to my eyes?' _**"I can't see what your eyes look like. Come into your mind and let me see them."** Kyuubi said. Naruto went to lay down and went into his mindscape.

When he got into his mind scape, he ran as fast as he could to where the Kyuubi was. He arrived there in only a few seconds of entering his mind scape. "See them now?" Naruto said in annoyiance. The Kyuubi looked at his eyes for a second and he intantly realized what they were.

The Kyuubi's jaw dropped when he looked into his eyes. After the Kyuubi calmed down and spoke. **"Well first of all, I didn't cause that intentionally, but it was because of me."** "What do you mean fox? Are you saying that you caused this but on accident. How?" Naruto asked still shocked.

**"Well I'm going to have to start of with a centries old legend. It involves the Rikudo Sennin who is the creater of the shinobi arts. Well this man was and still is considered the strongest human being to ever live. He was the first holder of the strogest Dojutsu in the world, the Rinnegan. Well he was born in a time of an endless war. And he wanted to bring peace to the world once an for all. In order to do so, he had to defeat the strogest demon, the Juubi. But upon realizing that Juubi was immortal he instead sealed Juubi becoming the very first Jinchuriki. The bad part about the sealing though was that once he was dead Juubi would be released and continue its destruction of the world. So he used a very powerful technique that split the Juubi's chakra into 9 separate chakra's. Each one more powerful than the last. The nine chakra's formed into the nine tailed beasts that you know today. They are the Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi, Hachibi, and me the Kyuubi. The body of the Juubi was then sealed into a rock prison and placed into the sky thus creating the moon. Later when he laid on his deathbed he had his two sons summoned to him. He gave them both a different gift to continue his promise to bring peace to the world. The oldest brother was given the eyes and spiritual power of the Rikudo Sennin creating the Uchiha Clan. He believed that power would achieve world peace. The Younger brother was given the chakra and physical power of the Rikudo Sennin creating the Senju clan. He believed that love would achieve world peace. So the Rikudo Sennin chose the younger brother to be his successor. The older brother grew with envy which later casued an eternal rivalry between the Uchiha and Senju clan."** Kyuubi explained with a sigh of releif at the end.

Naruto just stood there for about a minute soaking in all of the information. He finally snapped out of it and then asked, "O.K. then what about my eyes?" **"Well when the Juubi's chakra split, I gained most of it's chakra as which is why I'm more powerful than the rest of the bijuu. I aslo somehow ended up with alot of the Rikudo Sennins chakra aswell. And apparently the chakra had somehow ended up into your system and then into your eyes. There was enough of his chakra to give you his Dojutsu, the Rinnegan. But origionally the color of the eyes are supposed to be purple. Yours are red for what I guess is because of my chakra mixed with it." **Kyuubi said.

"O.K. then well sorry for accussing you of it. Well then I guess I'll be leaving now so we can get to Uzushiogakure." Naruto said and he vanished out of his mind and back into the real world.

When he came out of his mind he did his usuall morning routine. After that he walked down to the lobby of the hotel and checked himself out of the hotel. He forgot though that once he walked out he would be in big trouble.

Naruto walked out and he heard a loud rumbling noise down the street to the left. Then a large dust cloud appeared into view. Just moments later he heard a lot of screaming coming from the dust cloud. Naruto then paled when he realized that there was actually 100 fangirls that were holding up signs and poster of him. Some without his shirt on. One thought ran through his mind, _"Shit.' _and he ran as fast as his legs would let him. Unfortunatly the fangirls were gaining up on him and he needed a quick escape or he would be in deep shit.

He ran for a few minutes longer and he came up with the perfect idea. He ran down and alley and was out of sight of the fangirls for only a few moments. He quickly put his plan into action. Moments later the fangirls ran up to the alley but when they looked down the alley all they saw was an old homeless man asleep on the ground. They all sighed in sadness and walked away.

A few minutes later the old homeless man woke up and smiled. There was then a poof of smoke and Naruto was standing in place of the homeless man. "My plan worked perfectly. Ha. Suckers." Naruto said and he then henged himself again into some random Kohoha shinobi and walked out of the village without attracting any more fangirls that want to take everything from him including his more personal things. But before he left he grabbed a bingo book and stuck it into his pocket.

After he left the village Naruto unhenged himself and stuck his hands into both of his pockets. He remembered that he put the bingo book into his left pocket but felt confused when he felt something in his other pocket. Naruto pulled out the letter that his father wrote and he decided to stop to read the letter.

The letter read:

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this then that means you either became a genin just now or it's your 18th birthday. Well I want to first of all apologize for sealing Kyuubi into you. I just couldn't go around and ask to some random people to let me seal Kyuubi in their child. Besides you were the only one that I would hope to be the only one to be trusted with the power. Also say hi for me to your god parents, Tsunade and Jiraiya. I'm sure that you've been good in your care. So anyway good luck and be strong like your dad._

_Your father,_

_Minato Namikaze_

_P.S. At the bottom of this letter is a piece of paper that tells you about the Hirashin and how to use it. Hope it proves to be helpful._

Naruto read the letter a few more times before he started to tear up but he didn't cry like most people would do if they read something like that. Naruto looked down at the bottom of the letter and there was a piece of paper taped to the letter. He decided to leave the the paper attached to the letter and folded up the letter. He put the letter back into his right pocket. He then felt even more anger towards Tsunade and Jiraiya as they didn't even check up on him until Jirayia started training him when he was 12. Oh how his fathers hopes for Naruto were crushed.

He then decided to use this time to look through the Bingo Book. Naruto skimmed through the book quickly and only the last two pages are what caught his attention. The first one that caught his attention was Sasuke's.

It read:

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Missing Ninja**

**Former Village: Konohagakure**

**Ninja Rank: Genin**

**Rank: Mid A-rank**

**Known abilities: Sharingan, Fire Release, Lightning Release.**

**Is one of the last members of the Uchiha clan. Has mastered the Sharingan to final phase. Is now Orochimaru's subordinate and is being trained by him.**

**Orders: Konoha: Capture on site or kill on sight. Use extreme caution if he is with Orochimaru**

**Rewards: Konoha: 10,000,000 ryo if captured alive. 8,000,000 ryo if killed.**

Naruto was amazed that Sasuke was already an A-rank missing ninja. But he was also shocked that Konoha would put the kill on sight order on Sasuke. He thought they would try to only bring him back to keep their precious Uchiha along with the Sharingan. Naruto flipped the page and he found something even more suprising than Sasuke's.

It read:

**Naruto Namikaze**

**Missing Ninja**

**Former Village: Konohagakure**

**Ninja Rank: Genin**

**Rank: High A-rank**

**Known Abilites: Rasengan, Shadow Clone Jutsu, Kyuubi Jinchuriki.**

**Is one of the last members of the Uzumaki clan. Is the strongest of all Jinchuriki as he hold the Kyuubi. Is the son of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. Used to be trained by Jiraiya the Sannin.**

**Orders: Konoha: Kill on sight. Use extreme caution if he is using the Kyuubi's Chakra.**

**Rewards: Konoha: 100,000,000 ryo if killed.**

Naruto was very suprised that Konoha wants him dead. _'I know Tsunade didn't place this order. So who did then.' _thought Naruto. _'And since I'm considered a missing ninja now. I have to slash the Konoha symbot to let people know that I'm a missing ninja.' _Naruto closed the book and stuck it back into his pocket. And he then pulled out a kunai and slash the Konoha symbol. He sat there for a few more minutes until he finally got up and continued to go east toward Uzushiogakure.

After traveling for 6 full hours, Naruto finally made it to the east shore of Fire Country. After he exited the forest he ran out onto the water and he would run on the water all the way towards Uzushiogakure. It would take a whole day to reach Uzushiogakure but luckily Naruto had inhumane amounts of chakra and stamina.

Kakashi Hatake was just coming back from a week long A-rank mission. He made his way to the Hokage's Office to report his mission. On his way to report his mission he walked by the Ramen stand and noticed that the owner and his daughter looked sad. _'They are usually cheerful all time. Oh well I'll ask them about it later.' _Kakashi thought and he continued his way to the Hokage's office.

When he reached the Tower, he walked in and went by Shizune. He then knocked on the door and he heard someone call out, "Come in." and Kakashi walked in. Kakashi then started his report. As he explained how the mission went, he noticed that Tsunade look like she was in a deep depression.

After he finished his report he then asked her, "Is there something wrong Hokage-sama?" Tsunade looked up and replied, "Well two people have recently went rouge while you were out on a mission." "Who were they Hokage-sama?" Kakakshi asked. Tsunade paused for a second before she handed him a bingo book. "Look at the last two pages. Those two are the people I'm talking about." she said after handing him the book.

Kakashi fliped to the last two pages. The first page he came across was Sasuke's but he wasn't that suprised. "Huh, I knew something like this would happen. Esspecially because Orochimaru gave him the curse mark." Kakashi said. He flipped to the very last page and he went wide eyed. It was of course Naruto's.

But Naruto being in the bingo book wasn't the biggest suprise. It was his last name that caught Kakashi by suprise. Instead of seeing Naruto Uzumaki, he saw Naruto Namikaze. When he read the name, a bunch of images of his sensei flashed through his mind. Then a long forgotten memory appeared into his head.

**Flashback**

During the Kyuubi attack we find Minato Namikaze talking to Kakashi. "Kakashi, I want you to take care of Naruto for me no matter what he is. Bye." Minato said and he ran towards the Kyuubi to stop its rampage. "Wait Hokage-sama! Who is Naruto?" Kakashi yelled back but sadly Minato didn't hear him. And over time he forgot the memory 5 years after the Kyuubi attack.

**Flashback end**

Kakashi started to tear up but he held it back. Kakashi then read the rest of Naruto's page and handed her back the book. "So Naruto gets a higher rank and bounty than Sasuke. Not suprising since Naruto is currently stronger." Kakashi said. Tsunade only nodded and said, "That is all. You're dismissed." And Kakashi left.

He left the Tower and made his way to his home. On the way there he had only one thought running through his mind. _'Don't wory sensei. I will take care of Naruto for you even if I have to leave Konoha." _he thought.

When he got to his home he started packing up for an unassigned mission. Once the time was almost midnight Kakashi left his home and ran towards the north gate. When the guards started to change shifts, he quietly made his way through the gate and then went into the forest. Once a good distance away from the village, he summoned Pakkun.

"What is it Kakashi? One second I'm asleep and the next I'm here." Pakkun said in an annoyed tone. "Pakkun I need you to sniff out Naruto now." Kakashi said sincerily. Pakkun sighed and nodded at the same time and both started to search for Naruto.

* * *

**1 Day After Naruto Set Sail**

Naruto has been running for a whole day and in the distance he saw land. He continued running until he came up to the shore. He took a small break by resting and drinking a bit of water. After looking out at the ocean for a few minutes he got up and began to explore the most likely deserted island.

After exploring the beach he made his way up one of the tall hills to see if he could find the ruins of Uzushiogakure. It only took him about 10 minutes to climb up the steep hill. When he reached the top he was amazed at the sight that was once Uzushiogakure.

The ruins were surround by tall steep hills and a wide river flows through the middle of the ruins. Naruto then looked at the ruins itself. There many piles of rubble that were probably once tall buildings. Almost every building had fallen down and was laying on its side. So pillers were leaning over one another. But every building that he saw was covered in swirl symbols that he guessed was the symbol for Uzushiogakure.

But one building stood out the most. Naruto assumed that it was a temple judging by the torches and columns around the whole building. Naruto ran down the steep hill and went into the ruins of Uzu. He had to cross the river in order to get to the temple. It only took him 5 minutes to get from the top of the steep hill to the still intact temple. _'I wonder how this place is the only one to remain standing and intact.' _Naruto thought as he entered the temple.

When he closed the temple door behind him, on second there was darkness and the next all of the torches lit up the whole temple. He assumed that it was seals that were placed in the torches that only activated when there was darkness. Naruto then started to look around the temple going from room to room and looking for anything he can about the Rinnegan. He was about to give up until he noticed seals in the first room that he was in.

He looked at them and he realized that they looked exactly like the blood seal that was on the safe in the Hokage's Office behind his fathers picture. He noticed though that there were 10 blood seals in all going in a swirl. He instantly realized that all ten seals were in a drawing of the Uzu symbol. So Naruto made a large gash into his hand and did what he hoped would be the correct way to break the seal.

The process for him started by placing his bloody hand onto the blood seal in the middle. He would then flow his hand in a swirl brushing blood over each seal. Once all seals were touched by his blood they all started to glow and it brightened the whole room even more. Then the Uzumaki swirl started to glow too. Then starting at the center of the swirl, the rock started to fold continuiously in the shape of the swirl**(AN: Think when the seal on the Kyuubi cage was actually broke when he was being trained by Killer Bee to control Kyuubi.)**. And then there was a hole that led to another room.

He walked through the hole and came into a large room with two individual statues that were imbedded into the wall. The first statue that he saw was a large demon that had one individual eye. But the thing that caught him by suprise was that the demon had ten individual tails behind it. _'Hey Kyuubi is that the Juubi' _Naruto asked through his mental connection to the fox. **"I guess so. It matches the description that the Rikudo Sennin gave us. One huge eye with ten tails behind it." **Kyuubi answered. "O.K. then." Naruto said.

The other statue was was over the statue of the Juubi. It was a pair of eyes that had ripples going from the pupil to the outer edges of each eye. "And I guess that those are the Rinnegan eyes." Naruto said to himself. He then saw that there was a podium in front of the Juubi statue. He walked over to the podium to see what was on it.

On the podium was a sheet of paper detailing everything about the Rinnegan. It told all of the possible abilities that were known about the Rinnegan so Naruto looked through the page and he memorized everything on the page.

It read:

_The Rinnegan_

_Currently Known Users: Rikudo Sennin_

_Abilities_

_Gives the user complete mastery over all five affinities: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning. Including the abilty to control Gravity._

_The Six Paths of Pain are six reanimated courpses that each gain a different Rinnegan Ability. All Paths gain the Rinnegan once they are reanimated._

_Animal Path: Can summon different types of summons that each have a different ability to aid in battle._

_Asura Path: Can summon mechanical body parts around its body to be used in different situation. A sharp saw-like tail. Can fire different kinds of projectiles._

_Deva Path: Controls gravity. Can repel or attract forces. Attacks can't be used in rapid succession. Must wait a certain amount of time depending on scale of force with 5 seconds being the minnimul time._

_Human Path: Has the ability to read a persons mind by touching someone's head but at the cost of the victim to lose his soul._

_Naraka Path: Can summon the King of Hell which is use for two purposes: interogation and restoration. But restoration can only be done by the User of the Rinnegan._

_Preta Path: Has the ability to absorb chakra in any way possible except Nature chakra._

_The user of the Rinnegan has all of the abilities of every path as well as a seventh ability to revive the dead. The user is known as the Outer Path. Uses the King of Hell for restoration._

_All 7 Paths share the same sight which means that every path can see what the other path is looking at even when turned the opposite way. This is thanks to the Rinnegan._

_Jutsus_

_Bansho Ten'in: can pull anything towards the user of the technique. Only Deva Path and Outer Path can use._

_Chibaku Tensei: The user creates a small black orb and send it into the sky. It then attracts all of the rock in the surrounding area and everything that is on the rock gets trapped inside the large sphere. It was used to trap the body of the Juubi which in turn created the moon. Deva and Outer Path only._

_Creation of All things: Jutsu used by the Rikudo Sennin to divide the chakra of the Juubi into the nine tailed beasts. Only the Rikudo Sennin knew the technique._

_Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique: Can bring back the lives of all people that the user recently killed. Uses a large amount of chakra. Outer Path only._

_Shinra Tensei: Repels anything away from the user. If enough chakra is used, it can destroy a whole village in one attack. Only Deva and Outer Path can use._

_Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path: The user summons a demonic creature that send out black rods from its stomach to the users back. Once the rods are in place, the creature send out a dragon entity that takes the souls of everyone it touches. Weakens the user of the jutsu once the black rods penatrate the back of the user. A Last Resort. Outer Path only._

After Naruto finished reading the information he grabed the paper and sealed it into one of his sealing scrolls. Naruto then ran out of the secret room and made his way toward the exit. When he opened the door he found out that it was already nighttime outside. He wondered how time flew by so fast but his thoughts were interupted when he heard an emotionless voice. "Hello Naruto-kun."

Naruto quickly turned his head towards the voice and saw two people he didn't want to see right now. It was Itachi and Kisame. Itachi had his usually neutral face while Kisame had a huge grin plastered on his face. "What do you two want?" Naruto asked even though he knew what they wanted. "We want the Kyuubi's chakra." Itachi answered.

Kisame looked at Naruto eyes while the two were conversing and noticed that Naruto's eyes looked strange. So he asked Itachi, "Hey Itachi. Whats with his eyes?" Itachi looked at Naruto's eyes for a moment and he knew what they were. "We are leaving now Kisame. We have to report to headquarters." Itachi said and Kisame just grunted and followed his partner. _'This is just great. Now that Naruto has the Rinnegan. If he masters it and gains full control over Kyuubi. He would be only a little less weaker that the Rikudo Sennin. But the bright side is that he could be the one that will kill 'Tobi'.' _Itachi thought as he walked away.

Naruto just stared blankly as Itachi and Kisame left and was wondering why they just left without a fight. So he decided that he was lucky this time so he then jumped towards the area that he arrived here from and he made his way back to the shore of Fire Country.

Meanwhile back with Itachi and Kisame. When they saw that Naruto left they decided to use this time to report their findings to the rest of Akatsuki.

* * *

**Unknown Place in Grass Country**

We find that there were currently 8 holographic figures standing in a cave somewhere in Grass Country. Then just moments later two more holographic figures showed up and the one that is assumed to be the leader spoke up. "Itachi, Kisame, have you captured the Kyuubi Jinchuriki?" He asked.

"No but we did find out something that is quite suprising about Naruto." Itachi said. "What?" the leader asked somewhat annoyed. "Well, it turns out that Naruto Namikaze has somehow gained the the same eyes as you Pein. The Rinnegan but instead of purple they are red." Itachi said while looking into Pein's Rinnegan eyes.

The room went quiet when the revalation was made. "How is that even possible? He wasn't born with the Rinnegan." Pein angrily said. "That we still don't know Pein-sama." Itachi said back to his leader. "Well find out now. I want to know how he was able to obtain the Rinnegan." Pein ordered Itachi. "Hai Pein-sama." Itachi said and was about to leave until another voice spoke out.

"Wait! Pein-sama. There is also one more thing that you need to know about Naruto Namikaze." said a plant like figure. "What is it Zetsu?" asked Pein. "Well while I was in the Konoha Council chambers I found out some very interesting information about Naruto. It involves his family." Zetsu said calmly. "What is so important about his family that it needs to be disscussed between us?" asked Pein. "Well we already know that Naruto is the son of the Fourth Hokage but during the council meeting it was revealed that Naruto is also related to the First, Second, and Fifth Hokages aswell. And not only that but Naruto also happens to be your cousin Pein-sama." Zetsu said.

Time seemed to move slower. Everyone looked shocked even Itachi. Naruto was related to 4 Hokages and Pein. Pein then spoke, "So the Kyuubi Jinchuriki is related to me and has the Rinnegan. The only thing that could make this worse will depend on who he choses to be his Six Paths Of Pain." Everyone else in the room nodded.

"Now then back to business. Where are the rest of the Jinchuriki?" Pein asked. "The Ichibi is in Suna. The Nibi and the Hachibi are in Kumo. The Sanbi is in Kiri. The Nanabi is in Taki. The Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, and the Kyuubi are all currently missing ninja." informed Zetsu. Pein nodded. "We will begin capturing the Jinchurikis in three years. So for now get stronger." Pein said and every holographic figure disappeared.

* * *

**1 day later with Naruto**

Naruto had finally made it back to Fire Country and was tired. So he went up the beach and just laid on the sandy ground and rested for about an hour. Naruto was woken up however when someone was calling his name and shaking him.

Naruto started to open his eyes but all he was able to see was a blurry image of the person that was trying to wake him up. When the Naruto was able to see the person better, he jumped up and got ready to attack. "What are you doing here Kakashi?" Naruto asked angrily. Kakashi looked towards him. "I came here to join you Naruto." Kakashi answered.

Naruto was shocked at what Kakashi was saying. "Why would I let you join me? What reason could you possibly give me to convince me to let you join." Naruto asked. "Because Naruto, your father who was my sensei told me to take care of you no matter what it took. So I left the village to look after you." Kakashi replied. "Fine but I'll keep my eyes on you for awhile. Kakashi nodded but then when he looked in his eyes Kakashi asked, "Naruto, what happened to your eyes?"

"There the Rinnegan the same eye that was possessed by the Rikudo Sennin. That is all that I'm going to tell you for now. Until you earn my trust you won't know anything but that." Naruto replied and Kakashi nodded. Naruto then started to walk back into the forest and Kakashi followed. Naruto then linked the his mental connection to the Kyuubi and started a conversation with the fox.

_'Hey fox you there?' _Naruto asked. For a few seconds there was no resoponse but then a voice was heard. **"Yeah I'm here. What do you want now?" **Kyuubi asked lazily. _'O.K. I got the information on the Rinnegan. So where can I go to train the Rinnegan?' _Naruto asked. **"There is a cave in Takigakure that is hidden behind a huge waterfall. You can train there. Plus in all my years before I was sealed into the First Hokage, I was able to collect all kinds of scrolls and they were all stored in that cave. I'll let you know when we are close to the place." **Kyuubi explained. _'Good, those scrolls will become useful.' _Naruto replied.

Naruto then looked behind him towards Kakashi. "Where going to Takigakure. We're going to be there for me to train. If you help train me, you gain some trust from me but not complete trust O.K." Naruto said. Kakashi nodded and the two started making their way towards Takigakure.

* * *

**Konoha/Hokage's Office**

Tsunade was working on paper work when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in." she called and the door opened. It reveiled to be the person who she least wanted to see, Danzo. "Hello Hokage-sama." said Danzo. "What do you want Danzo? Can't you see that I'm busy." Tsunade replied.

"Yes I can see that. But the mainthing that I came to tell you is about Naruto Namikaze." Danzo said which casued Tsunade to perk up when the name was said. "What about Naruto?" Tsunade asked. "Well one of my spys have discovered that Naruto now possesses the Rinnegan and is also currently heading towards Takigakure to train." Danzo answered calmly.

Tsunade had a shocked face. _'Naruto has the Rinnegan? Isn't the Rinnegan supposed to be a myth?' _Tsunade thought. "So now we have to update the Bingo book with the information about the Rinnegan. Also we have to add yet another Konoha shinobi to the Bingo book." Danzo said drawing Tsunade's attention. "Who?" Tsunade asked worried about who it could possibly be. Danzo said, "Kakashi Hatake and is currently traveling with Naruto Namikaze.

Tsunade would have not expected it to be Kakashi to leave out of everyone in the village. "So what do you purpose to do about them then? Should we put Kakashi in the Bingo book and have Naruto's updated?" Tsunade asked. "Yes. Get the council together. I'll get the elders your ANBU will get the rest. The council will decide about them." Danzo said and Tsunade nodded. Danzo turned around and left the office.

"ANBU!" Tsunade yelled out. ANBU shinobi started to appear out of the ground and walls. "What is it Hokage-sama?" asked the ANBU with a bear mask. "I need you to inform the shinobi clan heads and civilians that there is will be a council meeting in 20 minutes." Tsunade replied. "Hai." all the ANBU said in unison and left.

20 minutes passed and everyone was in the room as Tsunade walked into the chamber. Tsunade sat down into her chair and spoke. "Kakashi Hatake is now a missing ninja." Every one of the shinobi clan heads eyes widened when they heard words that they thought would never be put in the same sentence, Kakashi and missing ninja. "H-H-How? W-W-Why?" stuttered Inoichi.

"Well how we don't know. But thanks to one of Danzo's spies, the reason why he left was to join Naruto as he is right now." Tsunade replied. One thought ran through everyone's mind, _'Oh shit.' _"Now we will decide what to do about him being in the bingo book. So what to the clan heads chose.

"S-rank, flee on sight, 1,000,000,000 bounty." said Hiashi.

"S-rank, kill on sight, 800,000,000 bounty." said Inoichi.

"S-rank, kill on sight, 800,000,000 bounty." said Tsume.

"S-rank, flee on sight, 2,000,000,000 bounty." said Shibi.

"S-rank, flee on sight, 1,500,000,000 bounty." said Chouza.

"S-rank, kill on sight, 1,000,000,000 bounty." said Shikaku.

"S-rank, flee on sight, 2,000,000,000 bounty." said Tsunade taking a pause and then continuing. "Well then it's decided, Kakashi will be a S-rank missing ninja with a flee on sight order with a bounty of 2,000,000,000 ryo. "Tsunade said announcing the results. "Now I will tell you about Naruto's update in the Bingo book. Since he now has Kakashi with him he will be given an extra order of flee on sight. His bounty will increase from 100,000,000 ryo to 500,000,000 ryo because of Kakashi. But there is a problem that Danzo's spy has also found out."

"What's the problem?" asked Tsume. "Well apparently Naruto has somehow aquired the mythical Rinnegan said to be the ultimate Dojutsu that was first possessed by the Rikudo Sennin." Tsunade said and every clan head went pale and nearly fainted at the revealation. "How is that even possible. Naruto isn't even a Senju or Uchiha. He..." said Homaru but stopped talking when Tsunade spoke. "But he is an Uzumaki who are closely related to the Senju so there is a possible chance."

She then looked around the table and saw that there were going to be no more interuptions she continued. "Now because of the rinnegan his bounty will go from 500,000,000 ryo to 1,000,000,000 ryo and is now an S-rank missing ninja. Everyone is dismissed." Tsunade said and made her way to the door.

* * *

**1 day later in Iwa**

Here we find the Tsuchikage, Onoki, sitting in his office doing his paperwork when a jonin barged into the room. "What the hell do you want?" said the Tsuchikage angrily. "Tsuchikage-sama, our spy in Konoha has found out that Minato Namikaze our greatest enemy had a son." said the Jonin whiched caused the Onoki's ears to perk up.

"What's his name and what is known about him?" asked Onoki slightly excited. "His name is Naruto Namikaze. He is currently a missing ninja and is the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. He is currently traveling along with Kakashi Hatake. He also has somehow aquired the Rinnegan." the Jonin said. "O.K. then I want every Bingo book that you can get updated to have a reward for Naruto. The reward is 1,000,000,000 ryo." Onoki replied. The jonin nodded and left.

_'Now that that Bastard Minato had a son we can take out our revenge on him instead of Minato since he died. Hahaha.' _thought Onoki as he couldn't wait to kill the son of the man that made them lose the Third Great Shinobi War.

* * *

**3 days later in Suna**

Garra who had just been made Kazekage just a day earlier and was currently going through a large stack of paperwork. _'Is this really the life of a Kage? Doing paperwork for most of the day. Why would Naruto want to be a Kage just to do paperwork.' _thought Gaara.

A few minutes later Gaara heard a knock at the door so he called out, "Come in." The door opened and his brother Kankuro and sister Temari walked into the room. "What the matter? It looks like you two just saw a ghost." Gaara said in his neutral tone. "It's about Naruto." Temari said a little shocked. Gaara perked up when he heard the person he considered a friend name.

"What about Naruto has you both shocked?" Gaara asked curiously. "It would be better if you looked for yourself." Kankuro said handing Gaara Konoha's Bingo book. "A Suna shinobi that was on his way back from a mission in Konoha grabbed a Bingo book and found someone on the first page of the book." Temari said and Gaara opend the book to the first page. There he found Naruto's updated bingo book profile.

It read:

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Missing Ninja**

**Former Village: Konohagakure**

**Ninja Rank: Genin**

**Rank: S-rank**

**Known Abilities: Rasengan, Shadow Clone Jutsu, Kyuubi Jinchuriki, The Rinnegan.**

**One of the last members of the Uzumaki Clan. The strongest of all Jinchuriki as he hold the Kyuubi. Is the son of Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage. Used to be trained by Jiraiya the Sannin. Has aqquired the Rinnegan that was thought to be a myth and was believed to be in possesion by the Rikudo Sennin. Is said to be traveling with Kakashi Hatake.**

**Orders: Kill on sight. Flee on sight if with Kakashi Hatake**

**Rewards: Konoha: 1,000,000,000 ryo; Iwa: 1,000,000,000, ryo.**

After Gaara read the page, he closed the book, set it down on his desk and rubbed his forehead with his fingers. _'Why would Naruto become a missing ninja? Wasn't it his dream to become Hokage? Well he a Jinchuriki and all and there have been Jinchuriki that have left there villages. But why Naruto? What happened to you?' _Gaara thought wondering about why Naruto left Konoha.

Gaara then looked up to Temari and Kankuro. "Kankuro you are dismissed I want to speak with Temari for a bit." Gaara said and Kankuro nodded and said, "Hai Kazekage-sama." and left. After Gaara made some privacy seals he then spoke.

"Temari. I'm going to assign you an S-rank mission that I can only trust you with." Gaara said releasing some stress of Temari. "What is it that you want me to do Kazekage-sama?" Temari asked somewhat stressed that she was being assigned an S-rank mission. "I want you to investigate about Naruto. Keep me informed about what he is doing. And also find out why he left his village. Use any means possible to do this that won't kill him. And I mean anything Temari." Gaara said sternly towards his sister.

Temari was shocked that he was asking her to do anything needed to get all this info from Naruto even with the possiblity of her losing her most personal thing. "But why do you want to know all of this information? What will you gain from knowing all of this info?" Temari asked her brother.

Gaara hesitated for a moment before he spoke. "Because if he plans on doing what I think that he will do, then I want to earn his trust and let him have Suna's protection and help. But since we hold an alliance to Konoha currently, joining Naruto and they found out, they would break our alliance and we would lose our only source of resources and Suna would become to weak." Gaara explained. Temari nodded and said, "O.K. Gaara, I'll do it for the village." Temari replied.

Gaara nodded and Temari left. _'Hopefully Temari will complete her mission successfully and we will gain his trust. What are you up to Naruto?'_ Gaara thought as he stared out the window watching Temari run out of the village to find Naruto.

* * *

**Otogakure**

Sasuke was laying in his room in Orochimaru's secret base. A few minutes later he got up and went to train. In the training room, he called out, **"Chindori"** and Sasuke thrusted the attack through he chest of a fake dummy. He was about to do it again when Kabuto walked into the room. "Sasuke-kun, Orochimaru-sama wants to see you for a second." Kabuto said calmly. "Hn." Sasuke mumbled and followed Kabuto to Orochimaru's room.

When Sasuke walked into Orochimaru's room he noticed that Orochimaru was holding a Bingo book from Konoha. "Ah, hello Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said once Sasuke came into his room. "What is it?" Sasuke said annoyed. "Well it turns out that you and Naruto have made it into the bingo book." Orochimaru said with a large grin. Sasuke perked up at the revealation of him and Naruto being in the bingo book.

Sasuke walked over and looked at his own. He smiled that he was an A-rank missing ninja with a bounty of 10,000,000 ryo. "He not bad. Now what does the dobes look like." Sasuke said and Orochimaru flipped through the book. His face faulted first and then a look of rage appeared of rage. "How did the dobe become an S-rank missing ninja with a bounty of 1,000,000,000 ryo in two major villages? How?" yelled Sasuke to his current sensei.

"Well apparently Naruto has somehow aquired the Rinnegan that is more powerful that the Sharingan as there are have only been 3 people in all of Shinobi history to have those eyes. And plus he does have the Kyuubi sealed up inside of him." Orochimaru explained. "Who were they?" Sasuke asked. "The first was the Rikudo Sennin who is the creator of the shinobi arts. The second is a man by the name of Nagato who is the leader of Akatsuki. And the third and final person is Naruto who you already know." Orochimaru explained.

"What is the Rinnegan anyway?" asked Sasuke. "Not much is known about the Rinnegan. Only the people who have it knows what it can do. But what I do know is that having those eyes make you godlike because the thing that everyone knows is that it has the ability to go beyond life and death." Orochimaru answered with a small grin. "O.K. can I go now?" Sasuke asked. Orochimaru nodded and Sasuke left to get back to training. _'So now the Kyuubi brat has the Rinnegan. I might have to change plans and get the Rinnegan aswell as the Sharingan. I'll be the most powerful person in the world. Kukukukuku.' _Orochimaru thought evily.

* * *

**Kumogakure**

The Raikage, A, was currently sitting at his desk looking though the bingo book. He was reading Naruto's page and was shocked at how powerful he is. _'If I can get this boy on our side, we would be unstoppable. We could rule the world with him and no one would dare stand in his way. Hehe.'_ A thought and he then called out for ANBU. "I need you to bring you to bring Killer Bee, Yugito Nii, and Samui Nii. I have a mission for them." A said and the ANBU left to retrieve the request people.

After about ten minutes the three he requested arrived. "What is it that you need Raikage-sama?" asked Yugito as the three bowed. "Ah yes well your mission is to capture and bring this boy to me." A said hin his usual serious tone. He handed them the book and they read the same information that was spread around the shinobi lands. The more they read about him the more shocked they became about the boy.

The most concerning parts about him was that he was the son of the Yellow Flash, that he was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, and that he had the legendary Rinnegan. "Why do you want us to bring him here?" asked his brother Killer Bee. They were glad that he was no longer raping. They thought of a way to get him to stop. They placed him in a Genjutsu that forced him to listen to the worst rap possible for what would seem like three weeks. And after the Genjutsu subsided, they threatened that they would do it again if he started rapping.

"I want Naruto to become a Kumo shinobi and with him we would be unstoppable. We would replace Konoha as the strongest shinobi village." A said with a slight smirk. The three nodded and left the Tower to begin there search for Naruto.

* * *

**Kirigakure/ Rebal Army Headquarters**

A couple of months after the Bloodline War started in Kiri, we find the rebal army's leader, Mei Terumi, sitting at her desk on an island miles away from Kirigakure. She was currently looking for anyone in the bingo book that would be strong enough to be able to defeat the Mizukage, Yagura. Yagura was the one who started the bloodline purge which led to the bloodline users revolting the Mizukage thus begining the Bloodline War.

She finished reading Kumo's bingo book and sadly had not found anyone in the book. She went for the next bingo book in the stack. It was Konoha's. She opened the book to the first page and started to read Naruto Namikaze's. _'Namikaze? Why does that name sound familiar?' _Mei thought. As she began reading she found the perfect candidate to help aid their problem.

_'So this boy is the son of the Fourth Hokage. He also is the Kyuubi Jinchuriki which makes him like three times stronger than Yagura. He also has the mythical Rinnegan which makes it even better to have him along our side. Looks like I found the perfect person to join us. The only problem left is to convince him to help us.' _Mei thought.

"Ao. Chojuro. Get in here." Mei called out and the door opened and the two she called stepped in. "What is it Mei-sama?" they both asked. "I found someone who will become a great asset to turn the tide of the war in our favor." Mei explained. "Who is it?" asked Ao. Mei handed them the bingo book that was flipped to the first page. "Him." she said and they read Naruto's page. When they finished reading the book they both had shocked faces.

"Him? He is a child. Why would you believe that he would be a great asset to us?" Ao asked. "Did you not read his profile? He is the son of the Fourth Hokage the only person in the world to get a SS-rank in the bingo book. He is the Kyuubi Jinchuriki which is the strongest jinchuriki there is. And also he has the Rinnegan. It's better than nothing Ao and you know it." Mei said and Ao was about to complain more but didn't because Mei said, "Shut it Ao or I'll kill you." with a sweet smile. Ao nodded.

"Now that that is over you two will go around and try to find him. Bring him here alive and do not harm him in anyway. If he denies then just leave and come back. Do not come back until you find him. And until you come back with him we will only be finding bloodline users in Kiri and keeping them safe. Got that?" Mei said. They both nodded an left. _'Hmm if he accepts to help us and we win the war because of him then I'll give him a little reward." _thought Mei with a grin.

* * *

**Takigakure**

It took Naruto and Kakashi three days to find the waterfall for one reason. The reason was because Naruto's Rinnegan eyes began to constantly burn for a couple of hours every few hours. Naruto, Kakashi, and even the Kyuubi knew why his eyes were burning. So for now they had to leave it alone. Three days after Naruto and Kakashi met on Konoha's shore, they found out why Naruto's eyes constantly burned. They were changing Naruto's physical apperance.

Naruto's new appearance was a dramatic change. Naruto was now taller than Kakashi. He reached a staggaring height of 6'4". His muscles became larger and more bulky. His face had gone through the most change. His hair color changed because he noticed that before the transformation that the hair near his scalp was starting to go back to yellow but after the transformation his hair became a dark blood red color. The length of his hair lengthened a little just above his eyes. He lost all of the baby fat that was still on his face. His teeth had sharpened into fox-like teeth. His whisker marks became thicker and more defined. His Rinnegan eyes also went through a little change. They were still red but a darker shade and there was a vertical black slit going through them because of him having the Kyuubi.

After the change happened they continued to try and find the Kyuubi's cave. They found it just 2 hours after the change. Naruto and Kakashi arrived to a clearing with a tall and wide waterfall. They went behind the waterfall and they saw no opening on the wall. Naruto put his hand onto the cave of the wall but instead of touching the wall his hand went throgh the wall. They noticed that it was a Genjutsu so they stepped through the wall and came into a large cave.

Naruto noticed that there was a chakra seal on the far end of the cave. Naruto walked over to the seal and forced some of the Kyuubi's chakra into his hand and put his hand against the seal. The seal glowed and the wall disappeared and there was a much smaller room. In the room was a large pile of scrolls that held many jutsus. Naruto jumped back down to where Kakashi was and asked. "We might be here for several years. Unless I use the shadow clone." Naruto said with a neutral expression. Kakashi nodded and Naruto began training for what would take a year with his shadow clones.

Unknown to Naruto, all of the major shinobi villages and Otogakure are going after him for different reasons. Konoha want him dead because he has the Kyuubi. Suna was his trust. Iwa want revenge for what his father did to them. Oto wants his eyes. Kumo want his strength. And Kiri want his help. But no one in the world will see him for one whole year.

* * *

**Well there you go the second chapter.**

**Naruto has already become very famous in the world as most want him for different reason. Who will become his enimies and who will be his allies?**

**These are the people in the harem: Samui, Ino, Mei, Anko, Temari, Konan, and Yugito. There will be no more changes. No adding and no taking away.**

**See ya next time.**


	3. One Year Later

"I will be back" human speaking.

_'but only to have revenge.' _human thinking.

**"You finally left that horrible village" **demon speaking.

_**'Hahahahahahahahaha' **_demon thinking.

**"Rasengan"** jutsu.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 3: One Year Later**

One year has passed since Naruto started his training. He stayed in the cave contantly without ever going out. Kakashi went out only to find food and water or them both. All year long Naruto has been training to use the Rinnegan, learing all the elements, controlling the Kyuubi, and much more. Meanwhile the whole world has wondered what happened to Naruto. He hasn't been seen for a whole year. Temari, Killer Bee and his team, and Ao and his partner have been searching all year long coming up empty handed. Some believe he's dead, while others think that he's hiding and training.

Back in the cave, Naruto was trying to finish the current jutsu that he was using. **"Raiton: Jibashi"**(1)and then lighting surged though his hand and a lighting strike formed and attacked the kage bunshin that he was sparing with. The jutsu came into contact with the kage bunshin and it then poofed out of existance. The jutsu was a complete success.

"Kakashi, hand me the next scroll." Naruto called out but there was no responce. A few moments later he again called out, "Kakashi!" and then there was a responce. "There are no more scrolls. You finished them all in a full year." Kakashi said and Naruto grew a smirk. "So we finally ran out of scrolls with jutsu's on them. Good. Now we can make ourselves known again." Naruto said while he was sitting down.

"What do you have in mind Naruto?" Kakashi asked with a curious look. "I need to start finding bodies to use as my Six Paths of Pain." Naruto answered with a glare towards Kakashi. "Who then?" asked Kakashi. "Two of them are previous Hokages, The Shodamie and my father. You Kakashi will also be one and another one will be the one and only Madara Uchiha. The other two I still haven't found yet." Naruto answered and Kakashi had a shocked face. "Me?" Kakashi asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yes you. You will be my Human Path the one who can read minds. But I have to kill you and then use the Rinnegan to reanimate you. But right now I need you to help me find the other three that I told you. I know that the Shodamie and my fater are in the Hokage shrine but I have no clue to where Madara is buried at. Do you know Kakashi." Naruto said and Kakshi nodded. I do know where Madara Uchiha is. He is buried at the Valley of End in a hidden cave behind the waterfall. The only problem is that only the Shodamie can get to his burial site." Kakshi responded.

"O.K then we need to get the Shodamie and my fater first. Reanimate them both and have the Shodamie get me to Madara." Naruto said and Kakashi nodded. The two then started to pack up and got ready to leave. When they were done they sealed up the cave and made their way to Konoha to get what Naruto needed. Naruto and Kakashi nodded and Naruto grabbed Kakshi's shoulder and they vanished in a red flash.

Seconds later Naruto and Kakashi arrived on top of the Hokage Monument. They noticed that there weren't many people out yet because it was early in the morning. Naruto and Kakshi then started to head to the Hokage Shrine to collect the two bodies that Naruto needed.

When they arrived they hid in a bush just 20 yards away. There was only two chunin guarding the shrine so they shot two kunai at high speed and it killed the two chunin. They then walked into the shrine and killed off all but one of the guards with only kunai while the other was only knocked unconsious. "Weak." They both said in unison and they continued with the plan.

Naruto made shadow clones who lifted the two Hokage's coffins off the floor and the shadow clones disappeared in a red flash. Naruto wrote a quick and short letter on a scroll and set it on the unconsious guard. Naruto then grabbed Kakashi's shoulder and they left in a red flash. A few moments later the unconsious guard woke up and noticed that there was a scroll on his chest. He picked it pu and noticed that it was addressed to the Hokage.

The guard quickly got up and left the Hokage shrine and ran towards the Hokage's Tower as fast as he could. 10 minutes later the guard barged into the Hokage's Office and Tsunade was asleep on the desk with a bottle of sake in her hand. "Hokage-sama!" the guard yelled out. The Hokage lazily got up and looked towards the guard. "Yes. What is it?" Tsunade asked still half asleep. "The Hokage Shrine was robbed." said the gurad.

"..."

"..."

"WHAT!" yelled out Tsunade and the whole village heard the loud scream. "Who did it?" asked Tsunade now fully awake with a very angry face that was scaring the hell out of the guard. "I-I d-d-don't k-k-know H-Hok-k-kage-sam-ma. B-But t-t-this s-scroll w-was l-left t-there." the guard stuttered and he handed the Hokage the letter and Tsunade read what it said.

_Dear Hokage,_

_I bet your wondering who robbed the Hokage's Shrine. Well I'll give you a hint. I have Blonde hair and my friend here has a silver white. And don't worry I didn't take all four. I only took the first and the fourth. Oh and tell that guard that he was lucky that he was the only one to survive the robbery. We'll see you soon. Baa-chan. Hahaha._

After she finished reading the scroll she told the guard to leave the room and go back to the shrine and the guard left in a second. Tsunade then yelled out angrily, "NAAAARUUUUTOOOO! KAAAAKAAAASHIIIII!" and she broke down in tears yet again for the same reason. Naruto.

* * *

**Naruto/Secret Cave**

Naruto and Kakashi heard a yell that was their names. Naruto grinned widely and said, "Seems that the Hokage has received the letter." Kakashi nodded. Naruto then turned back around and got back to what he was doing. Naruto was over a table that held his father. The table next to his father's had the Shodamie Hokage on it. "Now Kakashi if this works I'll kill you and then reanimate you as one of my Paths. O.K." Naruto said calmly and Kakashi nodded.

Naruto then got to work on his father who he decided would become his Deva Path. Naruto went through the hand seals, closed his eyes and both his body and his father's started to glow. And just moments later there was a huge chakra surge. Minutes later the glow subsided and Naruto opened his eyes. Naruto then looked down and saw that his father was grunting. Minato's eyes quickly shot open and he looked around. His sight first fell on Naruto and Minato having not seen him since he was born thought that it was an enemy.

Minato went into a quick battle stance and stared intently towards Naruto. Minato then scenced another chakra source in the room and turned around towards Kakashi. At first he didn't reconize who he was but then moments later he remembered who he was and spoke, "Kakashi?" Kakashi nodded. "But how? You look older than when I last saw you." said a confussed Minato.

"You've been dead for about 14 years sensei. Don't you remember? You died after you sealed the Kyuubi into your son." Kakashi said. Minato nodded when he remembered about that. But when Kakashi said son Minato broke out into more questions. "My son. How is he? Have you been taking care of him? Where is Sarutobi? Where is Naruto?" Minato asked in rapid succession.

"In that order the answers are: He's fine. No. He's dead. Right behind you." Kakashi answered and Minato had different expressions for each one. When he heard that he was fine he had a happy expression. For Kakashi not taking care of him he looked angry with a little disappointment. Sarutobi being dead, he had a sad expression. And for the final question he turned around and looked at the person he didn't know.

"Kakashi that is not my son. He has yellow hair and blue eyes." Minato said with a confussed expression. "Minato-sensei, that is Naruto. It's just that when he gained the Rinnegan, his yellow hair changed to a red color. But there are still a couple of features that you will recognize." Kakashi answered and Minato looked back at the person who Kakashi says is Naruto. "Prove it." Minato demanded and Naruto nodded.

Naruto pulled down the mask that was like Kakashi's and revealed the whisker marks and Minato said, "Naruto did have those but they could be fake. Anything eles?" Naruto nodded and pulled up his shirt to reveal his stomach. Naruto then channeled chakra to his stomach. Then a seal appeared on it and Minato was shocked and said, "That is you Naruto." Minato said and he walked up to Naruto.

Minato engulfed Naruto into a hug and Naruto hugged back. "One more thing Tou-san." Naruto said. "And what would that be." Minato said releasing the hug. Naruto then punched Minato in the stomach with a chakra enhanced fist."That was for putting Kyuubi in me." Naruto said and backed away from his dad. "Why is that a bad thing son? Aren't you considered a hero in the village." Minato asked after the pain from the punch went away.

"Hahaha. That village did the opposite of what you asked them to do. They didn't see me a hero, but instead the Kyuubi incarnation. I was put in the orpanage and then kicked out of the place when I was three. Every single birthday I was chased by a mob and beaten to near death. I was kicked out of all but one place. I barely got enough food because all that I ate came from the trash. When I got into the ninja acadamy, all but one teacher always avoided my questions. Many kids would tease me or call me names. I had no friends that were my age. The only people who didn't see me as the Kyuubi was the Third Hokage, the owner of Ichiraku Ramen stand and his daughter, and Iruka. That is why I became a missing ninja who is now going to get my revenge for what they did. But there will be people who will be offered sanctuary. The rest, not even I know what I'll do with them." Naruto explained with a smirk at the end.

Minage grew more and more angry everytime Naruto brought up something new about Naruto life. He was angered because of the village not following his last and final orders. Then Minato asked, "What about Kakashi?" Minato asked. "I forgot five years after you told me to take care of Naruto. But I called out to you about who Naruto was but you didn't hear me. Over time I forgot one year ago, a flashback came to me and I remembered what you said that day. I then realized who Naruto was and I left the village in order to take care of Naruto." Kakashi spoke up to answer his sensei's question. Minato just made a small smile and said, "You tried Kakashi I know you did. It was my fault that you didn't know who Naruto was."

A few moments later Minato looked to Naruto and asked, "Is there anything else that I need to know that happened while I was gone?" Minato asked. Naruto nodded and told his dad about him leaving Konoha, the Rinnegan, and how Minato is the Deva Path of the Six Paths of Pain. Minato looked in a small pool of water in the cave to have a look at himself. He noticed that he now had red hair and red Rinnegan eyes.

Minato then finally got around to looking at the cave. His eyes wondered until his eyes fell onto the First Hokage. "Naruto, why is the Shodamie's body on that table behind you?" Minato asked. "Oh I'm going to do the samething that I did to you to the Shodamie. Only he will be given a different power than you." Naruto said as he turned around to work on the Shodamie.

Naruto did the same process as he did with Minato and the Shodamie and Naruto started to glow. Then there was another huge chakra surge that every sensor in the world but only. The Hokage sent out what was left of the Konoha 12, and Akatsuki sent out Itachi and Kisame. Suna, Mei, and Kumo already had people that would investigate the chakra surge.

Meanwhile, back with Naruto, after the glow subsided the Shodamie opened his eyes and started to cough. Then a moment later the Shodamie got a look around his surroundings. "Who are you? Where am I?" demanded the Shodamie. Naruto was the first to answer. "I'm Naruto Namikaze, this my father Minato Namikaze, and this is Kakashi Hatake. You are in a hidden cave behind a waterfall in Taki." Naruto said and the other two nodded.

"O.K. then that answers two of my questions. Now why are we in Taki? Where are you from? What has happened?" the Shodame asked. "We are all from Konoha, but we are missing ninja. You have been dead for many years. After you died we experianced the Second and Third Shinobi World War. Your granddaughter Tsunade Senju is over 50 years old and is the Fifth Hokage." Kakashi answered this time.

The Shodamie looked at all of them and was able to tell that they were telling the truth. "So why did you bring me back to life?" the Hokage asked kindly. "I was hoping that you would open the seal on Madara Uchiha's tomb behind the waterfall in the Valley of the End." Naruto said and the Shodamie had a shocked face. "And why would I do that?" asked Hashirama.

**(AN: In case you don't know who Hashirama is, he's the Shodamie.)**

Naruto then told him about his life so far. What his childhood was like. Him becoming a missing ninja. Him aquiring the Rinnegan. And finally his plan of revenge. "Your village has become corrupt after you died. The council, mainly the elders who are Homaru, Koharu, and Danzo, have made Konoha corrupt. They even forced Itachi Uchiha to kill of all but one of his clan, which is the Uchiha Clan, in order to stop a coup d'etat." Naruto finished off telling Hashirama about what has happened to his village.

"So the village has become corrupt and you plan on destroying the village, and then build a new village on top of the rubble that is left. Why do you expect me to help you in destroying my village?" said the Shodamie. "Because if someone like Danzo were to take the postions of Hokage, he would make you dreams of peace seem like a fantasy. Would you want that?" Naruto asked looking into the Hashirama's eyes. Hashirama scowled and said, "No."

Naruto nodded. "Good then now I need your help to get another person to become another one of my Six Paths of Pain." Naruto said. "Why my help?" Hashirama asked couriously. "Because you are the only one who can get into his tomb." Naruto said. "You don't mean..." Hashirama asked shocked. Naruto nodded. "Yes. I need you to get me Madara Uchiha." Naruto said seriously.

"Are you crazy he'll..." Hashirama paused when Naruto held up his hand. "Don't worry. He won't do anything wrong. He'll have no choice but to obey me. If he is one of my paths, he will obey me and only me. So he won't go on a killing spree." Naruto said calmly. Hashirama thought it over for a minute trying to find a way to counter, but he couldn't and he sighed in defeat. "Fine I agree." Hashirama said.

Then just moments later they all felt 18 chakra signatures outside the cave. Naruto and Kakashi reconized 13 of the signatures. 10 were the remaining Konoha 12, Temari, Itachi and Kisame. "Kakashi yours will have to wait. So for now we'll all go out and say hello." Naruto said with a grin plastered on his face. They all nodded and the headed towards the entrance to the cave. Naruto then unsealed the entrace and they all walked through the opening.

* * *

**Outside the Cave/Minutes Before the Cave was Unsealed**

The Konoha 10 arrived at the cave first. "Are you sure this is where that chakra surge came from Neji." asked Tenten. "Yeah I'm sure." Neji responded. "How much chakra was the used in the chakra surge Neji." asked Ino. "Alot. It was almost of par with the amount that an ANBU has. And there were two chakra surges so that would be double the amount of chakra used." Neji said and everyone looked shocked.

That was when Itachi and Kisame appeared. "This is the place Itachi." Kisame said not having notice the 10 other people that were there. "Why did we have to come here?" Itachi said in a bored tone. "Because Samahada got hungry for more powerful chakra so he told me to come here to feast." Kisame responded. "Fine...Looks like we got some company too." Itachi mumbled. Kisame saw what he was talking about and nodded.

Then Temari, Ao and his partner, and Killer Bee with his team arrived at the place. "Why are all you people showing up to this place?" asked Temari. "To check out the chakra surge/Because Samahada was hungry." came two responses in unison. Then everyone started to study one another trying to keep an eye on each other to make sure no one tried to attack.

"Kisame." Itachi whispered. "What?" Kisame whispered back. "Those two Kumo ninja. The man and the girl with a ponytail. You see them right." Itachi whispered. "Yeah why?" Kisame whispered. "The man is the Hachibi and the girl is the Nibi. Two of the Jinchuriki Akatsuki needs." Itachi said and Kisame nodded knowing what he ment by. Itachi and Kisame were about to attack but stopped when they heard a noise.

Everyone looked towards where the noise was coming from which was behind the water fall. They waited anxiously to see who would come out. Moments later a figure that they had no idea about who it was steped out of the waterfall. "Yo." Naruto said. "Who are you?" asked Itachi. Naruto looked up at Itachi and then at everyone else. _'Hmm. So Suna, Konoha, Kiri, Kumo and Akasuki ninja came here. Probably because of those chakra surges.' _Naruto thought.

"I guess most of my features have changed to where no one can recongnize me unless I have my mask off." Naruto said. Naruto then pulled down his mask slowly and once it was completly pulled down everyone saw the feature that only one person in the world ever had and they were shocked to the core. The Konoha group, Temari, Itachi, and Kisame all knew he was from meeting him. The rest only knew him from from looking in the bingo book.

"NARUTO?" everyone said in unison. "Haha. Bingo. Well I already know what Akatsuki wants. So what do the rest of you want?" Naruto said seriously. "NARUTO-BAKA." Sakura yelled as she ran towards Naruto with a chakra enhanced fist. When she was about to hit Naruto in the stomach, Naruto grabbed her fist and squeazed as hard as he could. Everyone could hear a loud pop coming from Sakura.

When Naruto let go of Sakura's fist she let out a very loud scream. As Sakura was just laying there screaming Naruto just smiled like a maniac. "So what are your answers from my question that I asked earlier?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, Gaara asked me to come bring a message from him. He was wondering he could have your trust and to let you know that you can use Suna as a sanctuary when ever you need it." Temari said calmly. "Well talk later." Naruto said reassuringly. Temari nodded and Naruto turned to the Konoha group.

"We were sent here to see what those chakra surges were. And if we could, get rid of the problem." Neji said in his usual manner. Naruto nodded and looked towards the Kiri shinobi. "You two next." Naruto said and the taller Kiri nodded. "We were sent here by Mei Terumi, the leader of the rebal army, to ask you to help us beat the Mizukage and end the Bloodline War." said Ao. Naruto nodded and said, "I'll talk to you two later aswell.

Naruto then looked to the Kumo trio. "What does Kumo want with me?" said Naruto. "Our leader would like you to join in our ranks." said Killer Bee. "Depends on what he'll use my power for." Naruto countered. "That we don't exactly know. You'll have to meet him and discuss it." Samui said. "Fine I'll talk with him later on. But now I have an offer for all but a couple of you here right now. You can even tell your leaders about this if you want." Naruto said seriously.

Everyone looked towards him with a stern face. "My offer is that all of you can chose wether to join me or be against me. The next time I see any of you, you will give me your choice. And once your choice is made, it's final. But let me go ahead and tell you all who you will go against." Naruto said and he whistled. Three people then came out of the waterfall very fast.

When everyone got a good look at who jumped out of the waterfall everyone was shocked to see two people that were supposed to me dead. Naruto saw all of the shocked faces and smirked. "You will be going against me, my father the Yondamie Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, and the Shodamie Hokage, Hashirama Senju." Naruto said with a huge grin at the reactions. Some were just shocked faces. Some people went pale. There was even a few who were trying to dispeal a Genjutsu even though there wasn't one. "And I will be heading to someplace that I will not tell you to get another powerful person who is dead and I will revive him. Hehehe. I won't tell you who it is either." Naruto said in a dark yet humorious tone.

Some people were sweating bullets when he said that. Everyone calmed down but just enough to not show it. "I will tell you what I have done this past year. So far I have mastered the Rinnegan, gained complete control over the Kyuubi, and much more. Since I have revived the Shodamie Hokage, all of the Jinchuriki would be pointless to use to attack me as the Shodamie can control bijuu. Me and my father with our Hirashin can take down many shinobi by ourselves. And there's Kakashi with his Sharingan." Naruto said. Everyone paled and nearly fainted.

"O.K. then that is all and don't forget to tell you leaders about that offer. Oh and one more thing Konoha, not many people will make it out of my wraith." Naruto said in a dark tone. Naruto then grabbed Kakashi's shoulder and Minato grabbed Hashirama's shoulder and they all disappeared in an orange flash. **(Orange Flash = Yellow Flash + Red Flash)**

Then just moments after they left, a red flash appeared where Temari was standing but she wasn't there. Then another red flash appeared where the Kiri shinobi were but they were gone too. Yet another red flash appeared where the Kumo shinobi were and they were gone aswell. When no more flashes appeared the Akatsuki duo and the Konoha group left the place to go back to there base/village to report their findings.

* * *

**Inside The Cave**

There were four simultanious flashes inside the cave where Naruto was before all of the village shinobi arrived. Inside the cave were Naruto and his group, Temari, the Kumo trio, and the Kiri duo. "O.K. then lets get down to business. You first Kumo and lets start off with your names." Naruto said as he sat on a table. The Kumo group nodded and said. "I'm Killer Bee, and this is Yugito Nii and Samui. We were sent here by my brother the Raikage to ask you to join in our ranks." Killer Bee said seriously trying his best not to rap.

Naruto thought for a moment. "What will I be given in return for joining your village?" Naruto asked. "That we weren't told that Naruto-san. We were just to bring you to him. " Samui said seriously. "For now I won't answer until I meet the Raikage. So go back to your village and tell him that I will come within a few days." Naruto said and the Kumo trio nodded. Naruto then grabbed them and used Hirashin to get them out of the cave. Naruto reappeared in a red flash in the cave. Naruto then turned to the Kiri group.

"O.K. then what are your two names and what do you need me for?" Naruto asked as he sat back down. "My name is Ao and this is my partner Chojuro. Our leader Mei Terumi sent us out to search for you to ask for your aid in the Bloodline War. We'er fighting for the bloodline users and against the Mizukage Yagura." Ao said calmly. Naruto nodded. "I understand. Tell your leader that once I'm through with Kumo and Suna that I'll get there and help end the war. Deal." Naruto said handing out his hand. "Deal." Ao said as he put out his hand to shake. Naruto then used Hirashin on them and disappeared in a red flash.

Naruto reappeared and walked towards Temari. "You don't need to explain why you are here I'll go visit Gaara right now." Naruto said and Temari nodded. Naruto then looked towards his three followers. "You three stay here for now." Naruto ordered and the three nodded. Naruto then picked Temari up bridal style whiched caused Temari to blush a little. Naruto then left in a red flash and got out of the cave. Naruto then started to hop from tree to tree that made him seem like a blur. "You can let me down now Naruto-kun." Temari said he carried her. Naruto smirked at the '-kun' suffix that Temari gave him. "I have to carry you for now Temari-_chan. _I'm too fast for you to keep up and besides I know you like it when I hold you like this." Naruto said with a sly grin. Temari nodded but then blushed a deep red at the '-chan' suffix and that he said that she liked it when he held her like this.

Naruto and Temari have be traveling for only a hour and they had already reached Wind Country. Temari was fast asleep and Naruto was now having to run since there were no trees in the desert. Naruto still looked like he was full of energy while he ran. It only took Naruto 1 more hour to reach Sunaand when Suna came into sight Naruto woke up Temari who mumbled, "Naruto-kun." and went back to sleep. Naruto tried again and this time Temari woke up slowly. Naruto then set Temari down and looked around. "We're here already?" Temari said when Suna came into her sight. Naruto nodded. "Yeah it only took me about two hours to reach here." Naruto said and then the two started to walk the rest of the way to Suna.

The guards at the front gate asked for their IDs and Temari handed them her ID. Temari then told them that Naruto was with her but the guards didn't seem to like it. Naruto and Temari then began to make their way to the Kazekage Tower. Meanwhile in the Tower, Gaara was doing paperwork while thinking about things. _'Temari has been gone for about a year. Naruto hasn't been seen for a year. Hope that they're both O.K.' _Gaara thought.

A few minutes later Gaara heared knock at the door. He told them to come in. Gaara was still looking down at his paperwork not noticing who it was. "Yes what is it." Gaara said. "Gaara have you already forgoten who I am." said a familiar voice that Gaara knew all too well. Gaara looked up and saw his sister Temari. "Temari your back!" Gaara said as Temari came over to him to give a hug. "Did you complete your mission? Did you gain Naruto's trust?" Gaara said cheerfully. "Ask him yourself." Temari said as she moved out of the way for Gaara to see his other visitor.

Gaara studied Naruto for a moment and not noticing who it was he just guessed. "Naruto?" Gaara asked. Naruto didn't nod but instead he just went to pull down his mask to show his whisker marks. "In the flesh." Naruto said jokingly. "Good to see you my friend. Now why don't you two sit down and Temari will tell me about her mission." Gaara said as the other two took a seat.

"Well I've found him just earlier today in Takigakure when those huge chakra surges were spread out. It turned out that Naruto has become quite famous because Suna isn't the only village after Naruto. Kumo, Kiri, Akatsuki, and Konoha were all there for a different reason. Kumo want Naruto to join them. Konoha of course want him dead. Akatsuki wants the Kyuubi. And Kiri wants his help to end the Bloodline War in Kiri. Naruto will go to Kumo to talk with the Raikage after he leaves here. Then after that he'll go to Kiri to help them. He chose to go with me first so he carried me all the way to Suna in just two hours after we left his hideout." explained was sitting quietly listening to his sister's report wondering why all of the other villages and organizations want him so desperatly.

When Temari finished Gaara nodded. "Thank you Temari, you can go now. I need to have a talk with Naruto here." said Gaara getting a nod from Temari. Temari then stood up and left the room. "O.K. Naruto how did you end up like this?" asked Gaara pointing out that he was talking about Naruto's current appearance. Naruto then explained about him getting the Rinnegan, his new features, why he hasn't been seen for a whole year, and what he plans on doing now. "So your planning on making a new village after the destruction of Konoha?" Gaara asked and Naruto nodded. "O.K. then now we need to discuss what to do about an alliance with you." said Gaara.

"How about a blood alliance." announced Naruto. "What do you mean?" Gaara asked. "It's where I will get married to a girl of your chosing and when a child is born between me and the girl that you chose the blood of both parents are in the child making it a blood alliance." explained Naruto. Gaara thought it over for a moment. "Agreed. We will forge a blood alliance." said Gaara. "Good. Now all that is left is for you to chose who will be the girl that will marry me." Naruto said looking to Gaara. Gaara didn't have to think it over as he already knew who it was to marry Naruto. Gaara grinned and said, "Temari." Naruto expecting Gaara to say his sisters name just grinned and nodded. "Deal." Naruto said and they both shook hands. "Also I'm going to let you know that I will be offering this alliance to the two other villages." said Naruto. "It's O.K. I understand. You just want a harem." Gaara said with a evil grin. "Uh...eh...no...uh...fine yes that I do, but just don't tell Temari that. Please." Naruto asked beggingly. Gaara nodded and Naruto sighed in relief.

"Now where do I live for the night? I'll leave Suna in the morning to go to Kumo to discuss with them." Naruto asked. "You can live at the Kazekage estate where me and my siblings live. Also tell Temari to come see me next time you see her." said Gaara. Naruto nodded and stood up. Naruto then walked out of the room and headed towards the Kazekage Estate. _'Lets see how Temari will react to having become Naruto's wife. Hehe.' _Gaara thought as he watched Naruto head towards the estate.

When Naruto reached the gate that laid in front of the Estate he noticed that Temari was coming towards the gate aswell. "What are you doing here Naruto-kun?" Temari said with a curious glance. "After my discussion with Gaara, he said that I could stay here for the night." Naruto said with a sly grin because Temari started to blush. Temari and Naruto then walked through the gate and went inside the estate.

Temari gave a tour of the estate and to say he was amazed. Every room about as big as his entire apartment in Konoha. There was only three bedrooms so Naruto asked, "Where will I be sleeping Temari-chan?" "Well Gaara doesn't sleep so his room has absolutly no bed, and Kankuro doesn't let anyone sleep in his room, so that leaves...my...room." Temari said with a blushing red face when she realized that Naruto will be sleeping in her room. Naruto just grinned like a madman. "So I'll be in your room then." Naruto said. Temari's blush deepened and she turned away from Naruto. "Y-Yes." Temari stuttered.

"O.K. then I'm going to go ahead and go to sleep. And Gaara has to tell you something." said Naruto and before he left Naruto gave her a quick peck on the cheek and walked back to Temari's room. Temari just stood there in complete shocked. _'N-Narut-to j-j-just k-kissed m-m-me." _Temari thought as she put her hand on her cheek. She then started to make her way to Gaara's office.

When Temari got to the Kazekage's door she knocked. "Come in." she heard from inside. She walked in and Gaara looked up. "Ah Temari I suppose Naruto told you to come see me." Gaara asked as Temari nodded. "Yes, he said you wanted to tell me something." Temari said and Gaara nodded. "Yes, well me and Naruto have made an alliance but it's a blood alliance." Gaara started. Temari got a questioning look on her face. "Well the reason why I called you here is because you are the female that I have chosen to be Naruto's wife." Gaara said dropping the bombshell.

"..."

"..."

"W-W-WHAT?" Temari yelled as it was heard around Suna. "But why me?" Temari asked still a little shocked that she was going to be Naruto's future wife. "Because Temari, your the only one that I can trust to do this. Besides I'm sure that you like him a lot anyway." Gaara said with a grin. Temari blushed and nodded slowly. "Good. But there is something else that you have to know." Gaara said gaining Temari's attention. "What?" Temari asked. "Well Naruto has already planned on asking the two other villages that he will be visiting to forge a blood alliance." Gaara said and Temari didn't look fazed by the revealation. "I don't mind sharing him. Heck I might even fulfill my dream of having a...nevermind." Temari said stopping so that Gaara wouldn't find out her secret desire. "O.K. then that is all Temari you can go now." Gaara said as he got back to doing his paperwork. Temari nodded, left the office and then made her way to the estate.

Temari noticed that it was already dark out now so she ran quickly towards her home. She then walked through the house and walked into her room quietly grabbed her night clothing left the room to go to a bathroom and changed her clothes. She then walked out of the bathroom and into her room. She noticed that Naruto was on the bed on the right leaving a space for her on the left. Temari got into bed and got under the covers. She then looked to her right and looked at the side of Naruto's head. She moved up closer to Naruto and she hesitated for a moment. After that moment she laid her head onto Naruto's chest using it as a pillow and wrapped her arms around him. She laid their peacefully and tried to go to sleep.

Moments later. "So how did it go Tema-chan." Naruto said quietly startling Temari. Temari started to pull away but Naruto was keeping her in place with his left arm. "It went fine. So I'm to become your wife then." Temari said and Naruto nodded. Temari and Naruto then looked into each others eyes. Temari moved up and their face came just inches apart. "So how far do you want to go Naru-kun?" Temari asked. "As far as you want." Naruto said and Temari nodded. "All the way." Temari said and she went though a couple of hand seals that Naruto already knew what they were for.

**Lemon Warning**

Naruto and Temari closed the distance between their lips slowly. Their lips met and they started to kiss very pasionatly. Naruto's hand went behind Temari's head and he put pressure on her head to deepen the kiss. After a few minutes the broke apart to take in some air and they went back to kissing. They then began a tounge war in which Naruto won. His tounge then began to explore the new territory. As they were kissing Naruto moved his hands up and down her spine massaging it. Temari started to get goosebumps as he did this.

A couple of minutes later they broke off and Temari took of Naruto's shirt. She then started to feel around his tight muscles. Naruto then took of Temari's shirt and began to kiss her again. He then started to make a trail of kisses from her mouth, nibbled at her ear, and continued down her chest stopping just above her breasts. Naruto then reached behind her and undid her bra releasing her massive breasts that jiggled from being released from it's 'prison'. Naruto then looked up at Temari and she nodded and he continued. Naruto grabbed both breasts with his hands and started to massage them which caused Temari. Naruto kissed her as he massaged her breasts. Temari kept moaning as Naruto kissed her.

Naruto then moved down to her breasts and started to suck on one of her nipples. Temari let out a loud moan in pleasure. Naruto then did the same to the other breast while he began to rub the nipple of the other breast. Temari noticed that she was getting wet more and more as Naruto continued. Temari then grabbed Naruto's hair and began to tug on it like she wanted to rip it all off. After Naruto was through he then went down to her pants. He pulled them off slowly to tease Temari. As Naruto was pulling them off he saw that Temari's panties were drenched from her being wet.

After he pulled off her pants, Naruto actually ripped off Temari's panties and threw them on the floor. Naruto started to lick her thighs giving her more goosebumps. Naruto then started to lick her wet pussy and Temari screamed out of pleasure. While Naruto was licking her pussy, Temari had put her left hand on the back of Naruto's head to make him go deeper into her pussy, while her other hand was rubbing her massive right breast. Naruto went as deep as he could whiched casued Temari to arch back. "AH. I'm cumming." Temari yelled and Naruto started to lick faster. Moments later Temari arched back as her jucies covered Naruto's face.

Naruto then came back to her face and kissed her, making her taste herself. "My turn now." Temari said with a grin. Temari then switched positions with Naruto with her on top. Temari went straight down to Naruto's pants and pulled them down. Temari then noticed the bulge hidden under his underwear. Out of pure lust Temari ripped off Naruto's underwear and stared in shock at Naruto's fully erect member. _'Damn Naruto. That has to be atleast nine and a half inches. It's probably because of the Kyuubi...Thank you Kyuubi.' _Temari thought but only one word was spoken aloud. "Damn." she said. Naruto grinned when she said that.

Temari then wrapped her left hand around Naruto's member and began to stroke it trying to see if it would become any bigger. Seeing that it wouldn't she started to lick the head of his member and Naruto let out a light moan. Temari then started to to bob her head up and down his member. Temari even atempted to deepthroat it with her only getting down to about eight inches. This lasted for about four minutes and Temari noticed that Naruto wasn't going to cum for a while now. So she decieded to bring in her reinforcements. Temari put Naruto's member inbetween her to massive tits and started to smother his dick. This time it got a reaction out of Naruto and she smiled in glee. As she rubbed her tits against his dick she started to lick the top of it. After about minute of two, Naruto said, "I'm cumming." Temari started to lick faster and right before he cummed she put his dick into her mouth and his cum exploded into her mouth. Temari didn't let a single drop of it fall onto the bed.

Temari then crawled up and positioned her pussy up above his dick. Temari dove down onto his dick with each of them taking the others virginity. Temari moaned out in ecstasy as Naruto went inside of her. Temari then went up and down slowly at first but as she got more comfortable he went faster. Naruto grabbed her hips to keep her up and she reached up to her tits and grabbed them to stop them from wobbling around. After a couple of minutes Naruto flipped them around to where Naruto would now be on top. Naruto then started to thrust into Temari and she moaned with every thrust. "F-F-Fast-t-ter. H-H-Hard-der." ordered Temari. Naruto complied and did as she said. "I'm cumming." Naruto announced a couple of minutes later. Temari nodded and Naruto cummed into Temari. The both let out a moan of pleasure.

After a few moments of recovering, Naruto grabbed Temari and pulled her out of the bed. Temari was started at first but calmed down when Naruto put her into position. Naruto had her completly off the ground with her pussy allined with his dick. Temari then stretched her legs around Naruto's waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto then penetrated her and started to thrust. Temari had her eyes closed and kept biting her lower lip so she wouldn't let out a loud and pleasurable scream. Naruto then started to go faster and harder. Temari couldn't bear it anymore and she let out several loud screams. After a couple more minutes of intense sex they both cummed at the same time.

"Naru-kun." Temari said. "Yes?" Naruto replied. "One more time. But this time in the ass. And make it as rough as you can." Temari answered in complete lust. Naruto nodded and he and Temari stood up. Naruto then grabbed Temari and shoved her up against the wall. with her back facing him. Naruto then started to thrust his dick into Temari like he was angry and he was taking it out on her. Temari on the other hand was enjoying it very much. She likes to be rough. Temari's eyes look glazed over and had her tounge sticking out of her mouth. It was like she was in her own dream world. Meanwhile Naruto was still going thrusting into Temari. "So tight." Naruto said as he thrusted. Naruto felt that he was about to cum. He noticed that Temari's ass seemed to be trying to squeeze his dick. Naruto then slammed into one last time and he cummed into her ass. Naruto had now claimed Temari as his Naruto took his dick out of her ass Temari came back to reality and they both laid down onto the bed.

**Lemon Ends**

"That was amazing." Temari blurted out. "Yeah." Naruto agreed. "Good thing that I used that jutsu to make it where I won't get pregant. I'm not ready to be a mom." said Temari. "I'm not ready to be a dad either." Naruto replied. "Well we should get to bed. Night Naru-kun." Temari said. "Night Tema-chan." Naruto answered. Naruto laid onto his back while Temari rested her head on Naruto's chest using it like a pillow. Naruto then covered them both up and they both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Next Morning**

Naruto and Temari woke up when the sun rose into the right position to where light could penetrate through the window. They noticed that it was 10:00 in the morning so they both got up and changed back into their clothing. They then went down the stairs and went into the kitchin. Naruto told Temari to sit down and that he would make their breakfast. 30 minutes later the food was done and Naruto served them both. Naruto made pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

As Temari and Naruto were eating, Kankuro walked in and looked at them intensly. "When did you get here Naruto?" Kankuro asked. "Yesterday." Naruto answered. "Wait aren't you a missing ninja?" asked Kankuro. "Yeah, but Gaara said that I can come to Suna when ever I want. This is like a sanctuary for me." Naruto respoded. Kankuro nodded and headed towards the refridgerator. "So anything new happened?" Karkuro asked. Kankuro went into the fridge and poured him a glass of milk and started to drink it. "The main thing that you need to know is that I'm soon to be your brother in law." Naruto answered. Kankuro went wide-eyed and he spat out all of his milk. "What?" Karukuro blurted out. "I said that I'm soon to be your brother in law. I'm marring your sister Temari." Naruto answered calmly.

Kankuro just stared at them like he saw a ghost. "When? Where? Why? How?" Kankuro asked simultaniously. "Yesterday in the Kazekage Tower, me and Gaara made a blood alliance and he chose Temari to be my wife." Naruto responded. Kankuro was completely shocked. Then Kankuro said, "Hahaha. You got me there. Like you two would become husband and wife. So stop joking around." Naruto and Temari looked at each other and shrugged. They kissed right in front of Kankuro who fainted from seeing the two kiss. Even after Kankuro fainted Naruto continued to kiss Temari. Temari pulled away and said, "You do know that Kankuro had fainted right." "Yeah. So?" Naruto replied. Temari thought for a moment. When it struck her she just smiled. They then went back to kissing each other. They were so deep in compassion that they didn't even know that they fell on the ground. Moments later Gaara walked into the kitchin to see an unconscious Kankuro and Naruto and Temari practicly sucking each others face off. Gaara just stared at the two love birds and thought, _'I need a girlfriend.' _and he left the kitchin.

When Naruto and Temari finally broke off they got off the floor that they had no idea how they even got there. "Well I'll see you later Tema-chan. I have to tell Gaara that I'm leaving now." said Naruto while he helped Temari up. Temari nodded and Naruto gave her a kiss on the forehead. And with that Naruto jumped from building to building to reach the Kazekage Tower.

Naruto arrived there in only a minute and he went through one of the windows of the office. In there was Gaara tending to his paperwork like any kage would. "Hey Gaara came to say bye." Naruto said announcing himself. Gaara looked towards Naruto and gave a small smile. Gaara looked back down to his paperwork and said, "So how was your night last night?" "Fine." Naruto responded. "It sounded like you had a great time." said Gaara with a sly grin. Naruto had faint blush. "Yes I had a really great time." Naruto responded. "O.K. then Naruto can you take a seat for a minute." Gaara asked. Naruto nodded and sat down.

"I told the council about our little alliance that we had planned. And they said that they will join your village if you are able to destroy Konoha." explained Gaara. "O.K." Naruto responded. "So until then, you are going to be considered a missing ninja to Suna until Konoha's destruction." Gaara continued. "Eh. It won't matter. Besides I was going to ask you to do that for me anyway. If Konoha finds out that your helping me they would break off the alliance between them and Suna." Naruto replied. "Good then it's settled, I have given the liberty of having you be captured and with a bounty of 1,500,000,000 ryo. That sound O.K?" Gaara asked. Naruto nodded. "Good now leave before I call ANBU." Gaara called out with a smirk. Naruto smirked back and said bye aswell. But before he left he set a strange looking kunai on the table. "If your in trouble just throw this somewhere and I'll be there in a flash." Naruto said. Gaara nodded and Naruto left. Gaara stood at the window watching Naruto leave the village through the main gate and started to head towards Kumo. _'Good luck my friend.' _Gaara thought as he sat back down to do his paperwork. _'Damn Paperwork.' _thought Gaara.

Meanwhile Naruto was running with full speed while using Kyuubi's chakra in his legs to increase his speed increasingly well. Naruto was going so fast that he reached the Wind Country border in only 30 minutes. When he finally reached a tree line he started to hop from branch to branch to reach Kumo. Naruto judged that because of his speed he figured that he would reach Kumo in about four hours. Naruto smiled as he continued his way towards Kumo. He was going to miss Temari even though that he will see her when he's done with the other villages.

About 4 hours later Naruto was only about a quarter of a mile. Naruto decided to walk the rest of the way to Kumo to not cause disruption. When Naruto reached the maingate he noticed that Samui was standing there. "Sorry Naruto-san but Raikage-sama is away at the moment. Konoha sent him a message and their Hokage wants to have a meeting with him. Killer Bee and Yugito went with him as guards. So until they get back you'll be staying in the village. I've also been given orders to guide you around the village and to keep an I on you to make sure you don't cause trouble." Samui explained and Naruto nodded. Samui and Naruto then began to walk around the village. Naruto however wasn't paying attention to what Samui was saying but instead looking at Samui. Naruto noticed that Samui seemed to be wearing an emotional mask. Like the one that Naruto had when he was young. Naruto decided to hold off about asking her about it and just listened to what she was saying.

When the two reached where Samui said where Killer Bee trained, Naruto decided to use this time to ask Samui about her mask. "Samui." Naruto called out. "Yes?" she asked in a serious tone. "This may be a soft spot for you but why do you have a 'mask?" Naruto questioned. Samui went wide eyed and froze in place. _'H-How did he find out? NO ONE was able to see it. How was he?' _Samui thought. Samui quickly went back to her serious self again and asked, "What are you talking about?" _'Hmm. She's trying to hide the fact about it.' _Naruto thought to himself. "You know what I'm talking about Samui. Your just trying to hide it. Don't worry Samui I understand going through having a mask. So tell me Samui. What's the matter?" Naruto asked. Samui looked at Naruto for a moment and looked into Naruto's eyes. She saw nothing but pain, suffering, and misery. Seeing that he was telling the truth, Samui's masked came off and she started to tear up.

Half an hour later we find that Samui has her hand around Naruto's neck, and was in his lap telling him her past. **(AN: Everything about Samui's past is my idea. Since there is no known past about Samui then I had to make my own.) **Samui told him about how people always teased her because she was an orphan and that she lived on the streets. Her parents were killed by a missing ninja from Iwa and she was only 4 at the time. She did say a couple of good things that happened in her life. Like the time that when she was 7, Killer Bee found her and took her in and he became her adoptive father. But because Killer Bee was a Jinchuriki some people hated him for that and they hated Samui aswell because she was being raised by him. Samui went on like this for 30 minutes and during those 30 minutes, Naruto listened carefully to her stroy.

After Samui finished her story she looked up to Naruto. "Well now you know my story. So now what?" Samui asked. Naruto shrugged, "I don't know but thanks for the story though." Samui gave a small smile and looked into Naruto Rinnegan eyes. _'Even though his eyes seem carry so much pain and sorrow. It still shows caring and kindness.' _Samui thought. Samui and Naruto looked at each other. Samui started to inch forward towards Naruto face and she also started to blush a little. Naruto also inched towards her face with a blush aswell. In mere moments, their faced were only an inch apart. They closed their eyes and their lips touched. Time seemed to flow slower. Naruto and Samui kissed very passionatly. After a few minutes of kissing they broke off to take in some air.

They noticed that the sun was begining to set so Naruto asked, "So Samui-chan where will I be sleeping for the night." Naruto asked. "I guess you can sleep in my house tonight Naruto-kun." Samui replied with a blush. Naruto smiled and nodded. "O.K. then show me the way, Samui-chan." Naruto asked with a grin. And with that they left to go towards Samui's place. They walked through the streets very closelyand both of them were talking ingnoring the different glares going towards the two lovers. All of the men that passed looked at Samui with lust but when they saw that she was walking very closely with another person their looks of lust turned to looks of envy towards Naruto. The same with the women. They were staring at Naruto with lust and Samui with envy. All in all they were sending as much killing intent when they became jealous. But Naruto and Samui both being strong ninja, they just shrugged it off.

When the two arrived at Samui's home they entered the building and ate some dinner that Naruto made. After eating they each took a shower and got ready to go to bed. Naruto went around looking for a place to sleep with Samui right behind him. All of a sudden Naruto was pulled into a room by Samui and Naruto was slightly startled. After the door closed Naruto looked around the room and realized that it must have been Samui's. Naruto turned around and he was tackled by Samui who jumped on him and started to kiss him. After a few moments of collecting himself, Naruto started to kiss back. Naruto and Samui fell over onto the bed with Naruto on the bottom. They kissed for what seemed like hours but was actually on 30 minutes. After growing tired of making out. Samui just laid there on top of Naruto trying to calm down. "Good night Naruto-kun." Samui said. "Night Samui-chan." Naruto replied as he kissed her on the head.

The next morning there was a girl's voice coming from the outside of Samui's door. "Samui?" called out the girl. Hearing no sound from inside she said again, "Samui you in there? It's me Yugito." Hearing no voice from inside she opened the door and walked in. She looked towards the bed first and saw Samui and Naruto in the bed with each other. Yugito started to freak out she couldn't believe that Naruto Namikaze a Konoha missing ninja was in bed with her best friend Samui. The first thing she did was look under the covers. When she saw that they had all of their clothes on she calmed down a bit but to double check, she sniffed the air and completely calmed down when she smelled nothing unusual.

After calming down, she decided to wake the two up by shaking them. They both woke up at the same time and looked at each other. Not noticing that Yugito was there they kissed each other on the lips in front of Yugito. After they separated Naruto looked of to where Yugito was and went wide-eyed. Samui wondering what Naruto was looking at looked in the same direction as Naruto and went wide-eyed as well. They both laid there looking at Yugito and Yugito started to get uncomfortable. "O.K. then I'll be going now." Yugtio responded and left the room. Naruto and Samui looked at each other and Naruto said, "This is going to be very troublesome." and Samui nodded. Naruto and Samui then got out of bed and changed back to there usual ninja attire. Samui and Naruto both didn't care that the other was in the room though which ment that Samui saw Naruto muscles, and Naruto saw Samui in only her bra and panties.

After getting dressed the two walked down the staris with Samui in front and Naruto a few feet behind. Downstairs Killer Bee was talking with Yugito and Yugito was talking about what she just saw. When Samui and Naruto came down the stairs Killer Bee and Yugito just stared at them. Naruto and Samui tried to avoid their stared but it was difficult. "So how was your night Samui?" asked Killer Bee. Naruto and Samui looked at each other and they said in unison, "Fine." Killer Bee nodded. Decided to change the subject Naruto said, "So is the Raikage here now." The tension in the room seemed to drop but not all the way when Naruto said that. Yugito and Killer Bee nodded. Naruto made a small smile. "So can I go see him now?" Naruto asked. "Yes he has been expcting you for a while now. So you can go us three will be in the room also." said Yugito. Naruto nodded. "Well I'm going to get this over with." Naruto said and headed towards the front door. Samui caught up with him and stood beside him. The other two just followed the couple to the Raikage Tower.

When Naruto reached the door to the Raikage's office Naruto knocked and he heard a voice said to come in. Naruto and the four walked into the office the Raikage looked up at them. His eyes first fell onto Naruto and he said, "Naruto Namikaze welcome to Kumo." said Ad. Naruto nodded and the four sat down. "So why don't we go ahead and get down to business. Will you join Kumo, Naruto?" asked A. "No." quickly said Naruto. A face looked angered. "Why not?" asked an enraged A. "Because when I've finished making my revenge, I'm going to destroy Konoha, and rebuild a better village on top of the rubble." Naruto said with a grin. A looked at Naruto angrily. "Then why don't you go ahead and leave. If you don't want to join our village then leave." questioned A. "I'm not going to leave until I get done with a different proposition." explained Naruto.

Everyone in the room looked towards Naruto. "What proposition?" asked A. "That we make an alliance." Naruto breifly explained. A seemed to become less tense at that, but only less. "What kind of alliance?" asked A. "The same one that I have with Suna currently.A blood alliance." Naruto proposed. _'It is a good alliance. The thing that makes if difficult to break is that if the child between the two are killed or that the if they separate from each other that it breaks of the alliance. Fine I'll accept.' _thought A. "Fine I accept." A said. "Good now who is the girl that will be the other half of the marrige?" asked Naruto. A thought for a moment until what two certain people were doing to where only he could see it. Behind Samui, Yugito and Bee were pointing at Samui and they were mouthing, 'Samui. Pick Samui.'. A then decided to go with their decision. "My choice is...Samui." A said and Naruto turned around and looked at Samui and gave her a gentle smile.

Naruto turned back to A and said, "There is one more thing that I am wanting to tell you." A gained a curious look. "What?" A questioned. "I'm actually going to give Kumo a gift because of the alliance." Naruto said with a grin. Everyone perked up at what he said. "What kind of gift?" asked Killer Bee. "I'll give you a hint. It's something that Kumo has wanted for a long time now." Naruto hinted. Everyone in the room began to think. It took them several guesses with saying things like money(Bee), power(A), and boys(Yugito). All three were wrong and Naruto looked to Samui. "Well what do you think it is Samui-chan?" Naruto asked. Samui went into deep thinking. It only took about a minute for her to answer. "Is it the Byakugan?" Samui asked. Naruto smiled and he nodded. Everyone else in the room face faulted for not remembering.

"So how do you plan on getting us the Byakugan?" A asked. Naruto looked at him with a grin. "I'm not going to give you the Byakugan, I'm going to give you the entire Hyuga Clan." said Naruto. Everyone else in the room went wide eyed and nearly fainted. After recovering from the shock, A asked, "So how do you plan on getting the Hyuga Clan to join Kumo?" "Well even though I'm going to destroy the village of Konoha to get my revenge, there are several people that will be able to join me and avoid me killing them. The Hyuga clan for example is one of them. So they're going to need a place to stay and I chose Kumo to be their new home. So that means that your going to have to make plans on building them a compound for them to live in." Naruto explained. "Hmm. That is not such a bad idea. Well if that is all that we have to talk about then you can go." A said and Naruto nodded.

They all were about to stand up until a Kumo jonin barged in. "Raikage-sama, Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki have been spotted coming towards the main gate." the jonin yelled. Everyone but Naruto looked shocked that those two were here. Naruto looked curious. Before anyone else could speak Naruto held his hand up. "I know exactly what they came for." Naruto announced with a sinister smirk. "What. What are they here for?" asked A. "Follow me and find out." ordered Naruto. Naruto then got up and walked out the door. Everyone had a confused face as they all followed him.

Naruto walked down the street towards the main gate. Everyone that he walked by looked at him in fear. Fear because of his grin on his face that he had on him as he walked. The four that were following started to feel tension rise as Naruto walked closer to the main gate. When Naruto managed to reach the gate he came face to face yet again with Itachi and Kisame. "Kisame, Itachi, to what do I own the pleasure of you two coming here?" Naruto asked with his devilish grin. Itachi and Kisame stood there passively looking into Naruto eyes. Every Kumo ninja and civilian looked between them waiting for something to happen. To everyones suprise that caused most people to faint was what Itachi and Kisame did. The two bowed down and said, "We serve you Naruto-sama."

* * *

**Hahaha. Cliffhanger.**

**So there's chapter three. Remember to review.**

**Longest chapter yet.**

**Translations:**

**(1) Raiton: Jibashi- Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder.**

**See ya.**


	4. IMPORTANT NEWS!

**Hey everyone, TTD here. I have very important news that I must discuss with all of you. Now before you jump to conclusions and not read this note. I. Am. NOT. Abandoning. This. Story. So don't worry about that. But the main plan is to rewrite it to make it longer, more detailed and there are several changes that I want to make to how the story develops.**

**That is where all of you will come in. In a couple of weeks I will be posting a poll to look at what all you readers want to see in the story. It is possible that the choice that gets the majority vote will not be included into the story. I don't know how many there will be but there won't be a lot either.**

**In the meantime of all of this happening, I will be working on a Romance centered Naruto story which would have a chapter out either today or tomorrow. I also have plans to make a Ichigo/Halibel fic in the future if your interested. Most likely if I can keep up with each story, I will cycle through them by doing one story, then another, and the last one, and repeat the cycle, kinda like what KyuubiGoku, if you heard of him, does with his stories. I might also post a few one shots here and there, maybe make a series out of it, I don't know.**

**Well I think that it for now.**

**TTD out.**


End file.
